Letting Her Go
by The Consulting Panda
Summary: Omegaverse, slight change where all Alphas and Omegas have marks on their shoulders. Omega Shirley Holmes has been paired with Richard Brooke, an Alpha her father picked out for her. He seems tolerable, but what choice does she have? Especially since alpha John Watson has gone off to war. Johnlock, Teenlock, Femlock, friends to lovers, summary inside, Rating my go up.
1. First Day of School

**_Letting Her Go_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary Used On AO3:<strong>

Omegaverse, slight change where all Alphas and Omegas have marks on their shoulders.

Beauty, fame, money and an Omega, Shirley Holmes was everything an Alpha could ask for. There was only one problem, her stubbornness. Shirley Holmes wanted nothing to do with Alphas. But it seems her family has other ideas, especially when Mr. Holmes invites the eligible, handsome, rich, Alpha Richard Brooke.

Too bad John Watson is off training for war to come to her recuse...

* * *

><p>LacieRiverPanda27 is my ArchiveOfOurOwn username. I am in no way stealing this fanfic! I had to change the summary because the one above wouldn't fit into the summary box.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: First Day of School<strong>

"You ready?"

John looked over at his roommate, Greg Lestrade. The two alphas had their first class together, History. John quickly threw his books into his school bag and searched the dorm room for his coat. "Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec!"

"Well, I'm meeting Lisa at the school yards, see you in class!" Greg said as he slipped his coat on and opened the dorm room.

"See ya! Oh yeah, if you see Sarah could you tell her I'll give her back her notes at lunch." John said slipping on his own coat while trying to make a piece of toast.

"Sure thing." As Greg turned to walk out the door he stopped and turned back to John and said "Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you, I used the last bit of jam this morning, could you put it on the list?"

"Dammnit!" John said to himself as Greg left with a snicker. When John and Greg first started sharing a dorm in the ninth grade they'd fight over who did the shopping. Although the school did supply breakfast, lunch and dinner if the boys wanted something else to eat, or any food for if they running late, they had to buy it themselves. The two boys decided to make a list and whoever wrote the tenth item on the list had to do the shopping. Whenever the list started getting close to the tenth item, the two boys would avoid writing anything until they found it unbearable to live without their ice cream or morning toast on jam.

John scribbled 'Strawberry Jam' onto the list before shoving the piece of toast into his mouth. Checking bag once again, John switched off the light and shut the door behind him. John ran down the hall, down the next two corners until he reached the first staircase. He slowed down to a speed walk as the one of the hall monitors stood at the bottom of the staircase.

The hall monitors name was Edwin Anderson; he was in the same grade as John but was three years younger than John. Apparently he had started a year earlier and was a genius.

Without looking for the hall monitor, John walked past the intersecting halls and down to the main room where the main doors out of the dorms were.

* * *

><p>Sir Arthur Doyle's School was the top school in London. It had the students with the highest grades, the best teachers, newest technology, nicest rooms and the most success rates. But what Sir Arthur Doyle School was most famous for was that it was one of the few schools which allowed 'privileges'.<p>

Everyone knew that Alphas got the better education. They were allowed to take whatever classes they wanted and at whatever level they wanted. While Omegas' got the lower level classes and only got the basics while Alphas could learn more about anything and however advanced they wanted.

Air Arthur Dolye's School was one of the few schools which started using was what was called _The Jade Program_. Certain, more open-minded schools, were allowing top grade Omega students to enter into certain classes.

Betas were different.

Betas, much like Omegas', had to be top grade students to get into certain classes. Although it was significantly easier, especially those who had influences. Betas had a better chance than Omegas' to get certain jobs, but Omegas' were always first pick to be bonded with. Besides all the discrimination against Omegas', there was another reason Betas had a better chance at getting certain jobs.

Having a less likely chance for being bonded meant more time and devotion for work. It was not unheard of if a Beta were to take on jobs that required them to spend almost 24 hours at work.

Another reason was because Betas were more comfortable to be around. Because they didn't go into heat, Alphas could trust themselves around them more and wouldn't worry about either taking advantage of each other. Omegas' wouldn't have to worry about Betas' scents because they were either dulling or didn't have one.

John, being an Alpha and having some of the highest grades, got first picks for classes. John had already decided since his childhood that he wanted to join the army; it was just a matter of what position he wanted. His uncle had been a sniper and his father a front line soldier. Both had died, leaving John to care for the family.

John sighed as he remembered the fight they had before he had left for school.

_"The army? Have you lost it?! You're suicidal aren't you?" _

_"Just leave it Harry!" John said as he finished packing his bag. _

_"Do you realize the army is what killed-" _

_"NO! The guys they were fight killed them! They wanted to protect-" _

_"What are we suppose to do once your killed?! In case you've forgotten, I'm an Omega," Harry said as she began counting off on her fingers. "I'm being married off-" _

_"And let's not forget about your debts!" _

_"Don't you dare try and use that against me John Hamish Watson! Just because you're an Alpha-" _

_"Don't you try and use that against me! These debts were your problems! But you went and burdened mum with them and in that me! Since the army will be paying for my education we'll have money for YOUR debts." _

_"I can pay for my debts myself! Mum somehow found out about them and the only reason I'm not paying for them myself is because mum is trying to hide them from Clara's family! You seriously think I wanted this? If I had it my way-" _

_"Well it's not your way so either shut it or go away! Mum DID find out about your debts, now I HAVE to pay for them, and there's NOTHING you can do about it! Joining the army will not only help us for YOUR debts, but it's also been something I've wanted since I was young, so you can either let me have this one thing or you can shove off!" _

That was the last time he saw Harry. After that she had been brought to the Featherfield family to be bonded with their oldest Alpha. Being the oldest Alpha himself, John could sympathize with Clara. Although John had only met her once, it was clear she didn't want this marriage just as much as Harry. If you were the oldest alpha it was costume for you to care for not only your family, but also your mother and father and any other family member of yours or your bondmates.

Because John had the task of caring for the family at such a young age he was excused from having to find a bondmate until after the debts were paid off and he came back from the army. Or as his mother had put it _"Until this money business is settled and this army nonsense is out of your head!"_

John adjusted his bag as he walked, if he had it his way, he wouldn't be returning for a _very_ long time.

* * *

><p>Sir Arthur Doyle's School had five buildings. The first was the main building which was the High school. This building had three floors and was one of the largest buildings on the campus. The second building was a Middle school, with two floors and an Elementary school that had only one floor. The Elementary school was the smallest with the Middle school the second smallest.<p>

The third largest building was the dorm rooms. This building had three floors and over 1300 rooms. Each room came with two beds, a bathroom, a closet and an area for kitchen supplies. To use one of the dorm rooms with either had to work at the school or be over 15 years or older.

The second largest building was what they called the _'Blue Hall'_ which was used for parties, conferences, ect. The building contained a lobby, a ball room, three side conference rooms, an office and two bathrooms.

* * *

><p>The High School at Sir Arthur's School was buzzing with life. The school had been remodeled over summer break and many students were having trouble finding their way around. All the class rooms had been moved around, the halls had been rebuilt and new lockers had been put it.<p>

John turned down the third corner and was about to try and find one of those maps for new students when he finally found the 200's. John scanned over each locker as he passed by them.

218...219...220...221!

John unlocked the locker and was relieved to find it hadn't been taken over yet.

From what the new headmaster told him there had been an overflow of students this year and he needed to have a few share their locker. John, being the nice guy he was, volunteered to share his locker. A few days later he learned that he would be sharing his locker with a Female Omega who lived in some flat in central London and needs a locker.

An Omega.

Now, John didn't have any problems with Omegas'. But they were either annoying dependent or trying to be rebellious and then start begging when they go into heat. Oh god, now all his things would smell like her, he could already hear all his friends making jokes.


	2. Afghanistan or Iraq?

**Chapter 2: Afghanistan or Irag?**

Shirley sat in the back seat of the car with one leg crossed over the other while trying to ignore her other brother. Her black curls were tucked away in a pony tail leaving her bangs to fall, covering her left eye. She wore a black skirt that draped down to just up above her knees that had a sheer layer on top. for a top she wore a white tank top that she tucked into her skirt. Over the white top she wore a beige kitted sweater. She wore stay-up stockings and brown heels with matching brown leg warms. Carding over her shoulders she wore a dark blue cape cardigan the had a single button on the top.

As she gave her full attention to her cell phone, her brother's words became background music to her. "...And further more you should be grateful! Not many Omegas get the opportunities you do! So I suggest you make the most of it! Are you- Are you even listening to me?!"  
>Mycroft groaned and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead.<p>

"Could you drive any slower?! If we don't hurry I'm going to be late! And I seriously don't think mummy will be too happy if she hears from the teacher on the first day!"

"Well that would be your fault! If i hadn't stopped by this morning you might not have even made it to school at all! Honestly, if you insist on going to by yourself then please at least _try_ and find some type of transportation! I have a meeting tomorrow and won't be able to get you put if you 'miss' your alarm clock again."

"It's hardly my fault! You were the one who bought me that infurnal thing! It's not my fault if it's defective!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes at his little sister as they drove up the driveway to the school. "Now remember Shirley, your locker is 221, and your sharing it with a...Johnathon Watson...His an alpha, so if ever you feel uncomfort-"

"I'm not a child My! I'm not going to go running to the my guidance councilor because some random alpha makes me feel 'uncomfortable'. Now good day and I'll see you at three!"

"And if I don't come?" Mycroft challenged as Shirley got out of the black car. "Than I shall have to ask for a ride from one of a alpha who will most likely take me back to his place and force me to bond-"

"At three it is Shirley."

* * *

><p>Dull<p>

That was the only word Shirley could find that perfectly find Arthur Doyle's School. Everyone there was so predictable!

_Teacher, alpha, Cheating on his wife with the lunch lady, has two kid, pet dog just died, and is a porn addict._

_Senior, Omega, studying to be a florist, parent's wanted an alpha, is being given away to an alpha quite soon and is nervous._

_Freshmen, alpha, wants to be politician, highly unlikely, spends most of his playing video games, playing on bonding soon._

_School nurse, beta, married to an alpha, unhappily married, has one...two...three child and just found she's pregnant with a forth and that her husband is cheating on her._

_Student, omega, forgot inhaler at home, most likely is going to call mother back to come give it to her._

Shirley rolled her eyes as she passed by another alpha who was eying her. It was quite obvious she was in a relationship...with a man. So even if Shirley did have any interest in her way would she want someone who can't even accept part of themselves? Honestly, some people are just plain idiots!

Continuing down the hall, Shirley found that over half of the students were either bonded or in some form of relationship. All of the lockers were a dark kind of blue and went a few inches over Shirley's head. The first hallway that went from the main doors had classrooms 1-9, and lockers 1-99, the second hall had classrooms 10-19 and lockers 100-199, the third had classrooms 20-29 and lockers 200-299, and the last hallway had classrooms 30-40 and lockers 300-400.

After turning down the wrong hall for the third time, Shirley decided that tomorrow she would come earlier so she could memorize the school campus layout.

when she did finally find the correct hall she saw a boy by the locker she assumed was to be hers. The boy was about a year older than her, he had dirty blonde hair that was cut so that it trimmed above his ears but let small bangs draped over his forehead just above the eyebrow. He was well-rounded, he wasn't exactly 'buff' but he was obviously athletic. His stomach was hardly noticeable and he could be just barely categorized as 'skinny'. He had just taken off his coat and put it into the locker, the shirt he was wearing had small sleeves which went just down the enough so that it didn't cover up his alpha mark.

For omegas who had just presented going into mixed schools with alphas,omegas and betas an be overwhelming. All the scents in the air all at once can have different affects on omegas. There are many cases where shy, more sensetive omegas have panic attacks. There have even been cases where a certain sense triggers some omegas with more traumatic pasts and case them serious PSTD problems.

Betas were lucky, they couldn't smell scents and didn't go into heats. Because of this they had it easier when dealing with social aspects, but were pushed harder and had more exceptions in educational aspects. Because more was expected of them betas had higher stress levels which caused them to be more prone to many diseases.

Alphas only had to learn had to control themselves mentally. Once they learned to control themselves mentally, controlling themselves physically because simple. Although this is true, many families do not stress the need for restraint. If many were honest, it was actually encouraged in households for the alpha to have its way with an omega. Society was corrupt, it was taught to an omega to submit to their alpha, and for alphas to be spoiled and to have their way. Many in the law enforcement would turn a blind eye towards occurrences if they were made because of an alpha.

It was not unheard of if a omega died because they had been left traumatized after being force to bond with an alpha when they were already bonded with another. Although they could bring the alpha in, excuses such as 'they led me on!' left police with no evidence to evidence to charge them, but also no evidence to prove them innocent. So these alphas only punishment was disgrace from those who knew them. Which, in a time where 'free game for all' was approved, it was hardly a punishment.

Shirley Holmes' mother had taught her from a child to do as she was told. Although Shirley would often defy those in authority over her, when it came to her alpha father, she could never refuse him.

The Holmes family was _very_ tradition. All the alphas were male and the omegas female. Although the reason for this was never given (Males had been bonding and breeding with Males for ages, the same for females) Shirley knew it was because females omegas were even more so submissive than males. Males seemed to have this need to prove their worth.

As Shirley approached the alpha _ Johnathon Watson, that's what Mycroft called him, _she noticed that he seemed to sense her presence. His head turned towards her and their eyes locked.

It wasn't one of those cheesy romance movies where two people lock eyes and they suddenly knew they were 'the one'. But rather, they seem to acknowledge each other and came into some sort of an agreement. A recognition was made, that although they were alpha and omega, these two aspects were not to be used against each other.

_Maybe not everyone was dull...Maybe._

* * *

><p>John smelt something.<p>

A scent of fresh apples bathed in smoke. Not like cigarette smoke, but rather the smoke from a late night fire on a cold winter night in the mist of December. Along with these was a hit of a fresh water Lilly, blooming in the middle of spring along with fresh Cherry Blossoms. As John closed his eyes he imagined a warm smile, one that was seemed to be a piece of sunshine fallen from the skies. He fantasied about a warm arms embracing him, a feather light laugh whispering in his ear. Soft, smooth hair gleaming in the sunlight as the laughter like music played a tune that John's heart longed for.

To say John was disappointed was an understatement.

In no way was the black curly haired girl walking towards him not beautiful at all. He could already imagine running his hand through the black curls went his eyes locked in with the omega's gray-blue ones. His fantasy was cut short and a cold shiver run it's course through his spine. Her narrow gray-blue eyes seem to be sizing him up, and not in a I-want-you-right-here-right-now but in a 'If you dare touch me, I will kill you and burn your house down with your family still in it and make it look like an accident'.

John swallowed and put his hand out for the omega girl to shake. "I'm John Watson, I guess we'll be sharing a locker."

The girl looked him over once more and spoke. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Your father, he died in battle. I got a look inside your wallet when you took it out of your bag and put it in your pocket. There's a photo of a men with whom you resemble, possible an uncle or grandfather but more likely your father. In the photo his wearing a uniform, so in the army. The photo is of just him, so either he's away or dead. You're not originally from London which means that you're here either because you have connections or because you have high grades, going by your clothes...High grades...So your at high school with probably some of the tops grades in your class, but why not a local school? If your dad was only away you'd want to me home whenever you could. So not just away, but away permanently. So dead, your an omega and now you've got to take care of your family so it's not illogical why you want to go to probably one of the tops schools.

"How did I know it was either Afghanistan or Iraq? Well, father away in the army with a family located somewhere outside of London, he could be any number of places. But then there's the background. The photo seems to be taken in some desert. So, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Iraq, that- That was amazing!"

The young girl seemed to be taken aback. "Y-You think so?"

"Of course, it was extraordinary!"

The young girl seemed to blush at my compliments. While opening her cell phone she began opening the locker without even looking up. After taking out only the books she needed, she threw in her bags and swore at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she slammed the locker phone shut.

"My phone, It's dying. I was trying to text my brother to let him so he doesn't try and text me before he comes to pick me up."

"Here, use mine." I reached into my pocket and took out my own.

She sent out a quick text before handing it back. "I suggest you let your brother know that you won't be coming home for winter break. Wouldn't want him causing a fuss and than turning back to alcohol, although I doubt he'll be 'turning back' seeing as he never stopped."

"How did you-" But before my question could escape my lips the bell rang letting us know that the classes were beginning.

"C U at chemistry." The girl said before turning awhile.

"WAIT!"

I was confused and baffled, this young female omega seemed to know everything about me yet I knew nothing about her. How was that possible? Suddenly I no longer wanted this omega for bodily reasons, but because of the mystery surrounding her. It didn't matter what we became, as long as I could know, as long as I was given the honor of knowing who this strange omega was.

"What now?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"I don't- I don't know your name."

"The name is Shirley Holmes, and I suggest you take those notes you have back to your friend before lunch. She's going to be leaving soon, she forgot she has a doctor's appointment today."

Actions


	3. Our Obsessions

**Chapter 3: Our Obsessions**

"Good morning class, today we will be learning about Sir Fredrick the First. Now, can any of you tell me anything about him?"

Mr. Pengain stood in the front of the classroom with his hands behind his back. He had already done the 'First Day Presentation' and had now begun the actual lesson. He had light brown hair that was slowly turning grey that was neatly trimmed to go around his ears and forehead perfectly while still being caused 'fluffy' as his niece put it. He wore a dark green pair of khakis and a light blue dress shirt with a black sweater vast over it.

Never, in all his military years would he have ever dreamed that he would one day teaching History to a bunch of High Schoolers. When he was younger he entertained the idea of being a actor, but after having a stern and very serious talk with his father they both came to an agreement that the army was better suited for him.

Now here he was, discharged dishonorably (But thanks to a few loyal friends that stayed a secret) and teaching high schoolers for a mixed school.

As he scanned around the room, he noticed a few of the bolder students raise there hands. His eyes landed upon a girl seated somewhere in the middle with blonde hair. It was always his policy to try and remember people's names. "Yes, Miss. Yalma?"

"Fredrick the first was an the alpha who made the S.F.P, Standard For Profession. These are the set standards that all professions must follow when hiring."

"Very good, Sir Fredrick the First set these rules after a series of raping happened at hospitals, clients, and so forth when there was a surplus of alpha doctors. Investigations found that these doctors were taking advantage of there patients and would even falsely prescribe them so they would have to continue coming back. There were even cases know when an alpha would admit a patient who was coming in for a regular check-up. Some of these doctors even admitted to keeping their patients admitted until after there heat.

"Now, there are three main set 'rules' if you like, that, when hiring, must be followed. Such as, when hiring someone for any position in the medical field, said person must have completed all 12 years of grade school, if said person is an omega there must be someone to fill in for them when go into heat, and they much also have less than 15 points if they have a record with NSY. Now, I know what some of you are thinking, 'that's it? Only all twelve years and less then 15 points?!'. Well I can tell you right now there if you are thinking anything along those lines to banish those thought immediately!

"There are exactly 27 'rules' or rather guidelines for the S.F.P. Although some of these only apply to omegas, or alphas, all must be followed to the letter! Also, these are only the bare minimum. Meaning that these are set for ANY position in profession fields. Meaning that apply to both surgeons and interns alike."

John Watson hurriedly scribbled to write everything down in his notebook. His red notebook, to be exact. It was an old habit his mother had taught him, for each class there was a notebook with a different color.

History was red, maths green, chemistry was blue, PE was yellow (yes he kept a notebook for PE, he liked to keep track of everything) and English was black.

Sir Fredrick the First.

John remembered learning about him in the second grade. He didn't just make the SFP, he was also the one who made it impossible for omegas to become soldiers and was the father of the man who gave parents the rights to give their children under 18 years of age to be married.

He was also the brother of Luther Grayson. The name could send shivers down anyone spines. Luther Grayson was an insane man who was obsessed with Betas. He claimed betas to be the superior over both alphas and omegas, and both male and female. He was the founder of the Grayson Research Facility, which was the main research for alphas, omegas, and even more so, betas.

It was until his son Gillian Grayson, who had secretly five beta wives and three beta husbands who were located all over the world, that they found out he had turned his 'research' into a scary and horrifying obsession.

Many of his labs held body parts from chopped pieces of betas, omegas and alpha. Apparently he had grown obsessed with the idea of trying to create a 'superior' species.

John's attention was snapped back into reality only to catch the last few words from the professor. "...Tomorrow we will be learning about how these new standard affect the economy and how it helped transform the world in which we live in today. Do not forgot to take notes because there will be a test in which I will give you more details about at a later date. Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Shirley yawned for what felt like the fifth time. The teacher had yet to arrive and was already ten minutes late. During this time Shirley made use of her mind and began observing the students that were waiting along with her.<p>

_Male unmated alpha and has been going to this school for four years. Has a girlfriend and is about to break it off with her. His reason for breaking it off is because he just got together with the boy two rows down._

_Female unmated omega, is taking this class because it's going to help her with the career she is going after. Has no boyfriend or girlfriend, but she prefers the former. Has trouble making and had a previous studdering problem that she is only recently recovering from. Her parents are divorced and her father is being remarried soon._

_Male mated alpha, was mated recently, most likely because he got his girlfriend pregnant and her parents want him to be committed to her. This makes no difference to him and he has been cheating on her for two months with her cousin,_

_Male unmated alpha, is currently with two different omegas who know nothing about each other. Both are females and one is going to this school and the other two a different school. He is not a native to London nor England. Accent suggest Southern area of North America. Most likely second omega lives there and he only sees her when he is on break. He has only been with the omega here for a few months, but with the female in America for a few years. There parents think that he is in a serious relationship with the one in America and are expecting him to mate with her, she also thinks this. The female here is only having sex with him and only to get back at her cheating boyfriend._

_Classroom hold up to twenty students. 15 are alphas, 3 are beta and 2 are omegas (one of which includes me) This does not include the professor who is an alpha and is having sex with PE teacher, who is also an alpha. Both of them are bonded to different people but both prefer alphas._

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, I had an unexpected meeting that my presence was needed for. Now, just give me a second to make sure all my material is here then we can jump right here!" _(Recently had sex, she has a kink for being tied up. Most likely to the legs of some table)_

"Okay class, let's start with attendance then I'll tell you everything you'll need to know about this class and a little bit about what you'll be learning here!"

After going through attendance (3 students, alphas, were missing), the teacher turned on a projector like object which was hooked up to her computer.

"I'll right class, My name is Mrs. Marleen, I'll be your maths professor. In this class there will be a total of 4 different projects to complete, two of which you will have a partner with. 4 essays, and an undetermined amount of homework. This amount will differ for each Module. There are 5 Modules per a semester, a module is like a chapter of the class, and in each Module there are a different amount of lessons, lessons we do daily. The amount of lessons will differ if you are an honor or where we are in the semester. For example, the last Module of the semester has more lessons because of reviews and some lessons are for honors only, your pace charts will show if you are an honors student or not.

"Pace charts will show what lessons we are doing what day, when you homework for that lesson is due and when we will be doing a test. Make sure to stay on pace and if you have any problems with your pace chart please see me after class. Your pace chart also has your name, your grade, your status, and my information with my hours.

"Today is September 1st, our start date, and out end date is on December 15th. Now remember, if you start earlier or later in this class your start and end date will be different. This is way it is important to look at your pace chart."

Mrs. Marleen began to talk about the different books they would be reading, who wrote them, and what they were about. In Shirley's opinion, Mrs. Marleen was probably one of the most attractive teachers in the school, but one of the dumbest and most annoying. She had medium length blonde hair which she wore down and reached to shoulders. She had bright blue eyes which she had a bad habit of fluttering them. She wore a tight black skirt that went just below her knees and a tight fitting white blouse that was tucked inside the skirt. On her feet she wore red pumps which matched her red lip stick.

Shirley took one whiff of the air and scrunched up her noise. Although omegas can't smell their or others omega's scent, they can smell them if they have some sort of scent added to it. Most omegas would add an artificial smell like a perfume or cologne that only alphas could smell. But, unfortunately there were some cheaper visions which omegas weren't exactly immune to.

Shirley felt like the smell was suffocating her. She unrolled her sleeve and pressed it up against her face so it was covering both her mouth and nose.

As the class carried on the smell seem to less up until finally it became bearable. Shirley couldn't understand how anyone could be drawn to artificial scents, they were horrible and made omegas who smelt them have headaches.

* * *

><p>The day carried on until finally lunch came around and everyone headed off to different areas to eat. Most of the seniors who had been at Sir Arthur Doyle's School would bring their own lunch and eat at what was known as 'The field'. It was a large opened up field with a few picnic tables near the school and stretched out until it hit the forest in the back of the school.<p>

Most kids would either eat at the tables or on the ground. But there were a we who brought blankets and made mini picnics.

Shirley laid down out towards the edge of the field with her hands in a praying position. Her closed her eyes and began processing all the information she had learned so far.

_3 morning classes,_

_Maths - Mrs. Marleen_

_English - Mr. Kent_

_History - Pengain_

_Lunch - 12:00 p.m. (If body does require fuel make sure to bring own, food provided for the lunch period taste worse then dirt)._

As she lay she felt a shadow cover over she and block her from the warm sunlight. "You not eating?" said a man's voice. Shirley opened her eyes to see John Watson standing over her with a bag in his hand. "Eating slows me down. Not that there's much to process, most of my teachers are idiots and almost all the students are useless people who will serve of no purpose to me."

John gave a hearty laugh, "No purpose to you? For what? You planning on taking over the world one day?!"

"No, but my brought might, not that he doesn't already run a good portion of it."

"What? Your brother- what exactly does he do?"

"Well, according to him he 'has a minor position with the British government'. Ha, just give him a few more years or so and he'll _be_ the British government."

"How old is he?"

"He's going to be going on 24 soon."

John stared at Shirley with wide eyes. 24 years old and pretty much runs the government?! John felt himself tense up for a moment then relax again. He closed his eyes as a marvelous smell filled his noise. It was Shirley, is brain recognized the moment it entered his noise. He felt himself melting in the smell when he was suddenly shaken from those thoughts when an unmistakeable _mine_ ran its course across his brain.

"...I mean really, it's completely obvious she's having an affair! I mean, what teacher wears artificial perfume in a class full of unbonded alphas! The only possible explanation, she's seeing someone here at the school. But there's no one else in the school with the surname Marleen! So she's having an affair or at last trying an attempt at one. How did I know it was the PE teacher? Simple! She has a kink for being tied up, some obvious she'd wnat someone who'd be rough with her. Now that could be many people, but where would they tie her up?

There are only a few places in that would be empty during school hours. The first PE class does start until 10 a.m. This is because not that many people take PE. I mean, this school is one of the top schools for its education and for being a mixed school. That too many students come here for PE. There was also the extreamly obvious fact that when she was carrying a whisle with her when she came into our classroom. Most likely grabbed it when she was putting her clothes back on."

Shirley turned and looked to see John wide eyed and jaw dropped. "That's amazing! Even though the whisle was kinda obvious...That was amazing! I mean, if I smelt someone whereing articial scents I would never have thought of that!"

Shirley blushed at her newly found friend's praise. John sat down next to her and opened his lunch bag. "I've got some extra crisps if you'd like."

Shirley gave a annoyed sigh. "Like I said, eating slwos me down."

"Also like you said, there's not much to process."

Shriley beamed and gave John an honest smile. "Thank Watson."

"Please, call me John."


	4. The World We Live In

**Chapter 4: The World We Live In**

"Why History?"

Shirley sat on the ground with her knees bent to her right spread out. With her hair parted around her head, hanging around her neck, she tilted her head up and blew smoke out from her mouth. Shirley would feel John's gaze as he watched her take another drag.

"For an Alpha to get into the army hey must take a training course during their last semester along with 4 other classes maximum. Since I'm only taking training my last half of the semester I needed to take a half credit class. I mean, I know most of the basics, but out of all the opinions it seemed the easiest. I just needed something I could easily pass without any problems that might affect me later. "

Shirley nodded, "Sir Fredrick was married to an omega named Ethel, she created a house for unbonded omegas to go if they got pregnant by criminals. These houses spread over England and many of the States in America created their own systems based on these houses."

"How-"

"Your note book is hanging out of your bag."

John looked over to see his History notebook was indeed hanging out with a few loose pages ready to fall out. "And what do you think about Sir Fredrick?"

Shirley turned to look straight in John's eyes, as if searching for something. It was clear in her eyes to John that she was having some kind of internal battle. The battle was quickly one, for not a moment later Shirley gave her response.

"He made it possible for omegas to have equality in many areas that many looked down on omegas for filling them. Many life changing decisions were made by omegas, if not for him we might have been able to make them. The world we live in today would be drastically different, and possibly for the worst. He was an honorable man that we should all look up to."

John gave a small nod of his head. "And what do you really think?"

Shirley gave an honest smile, her eyes seem to beam with approval. "How did you know?"

"It's assumed all omegas to give their thanks to Sir Fredrick. My sister honestly hates the man. She blames him for not stopping his brother from the 'experiments' he conducted on people. For years most of her teachers dismissed her for that. It wasn't until she wrote a 6 page paper in her english class on him that her teachers finally did give her some respect."

"I think he was smart, he knew how the society worked. He understood what the people wanted and what the government wanted and found a way to make two ends meet. He was a great business man, but a lousy man himself. Most of his 'ideals' came from his wife. Although he understood the problems society had with omegas, he didn't know how to fix them. His wife as in-charge of many of affairs that happened within their house, because of this many people during his time would look down upon him for giving his wife so much control. But he and his wife had earlier came up with many comprises between them at would satisfy both parties.

"Many of his 'standards' came from these comprises. Hence came his slogan _'Run Society as he would his house.'_ This was a problem for many because most alphas were 'in-charge' of their houses. Omegas simply did, alphas commended. Although, if the praise is to go to anyone it would be his son, almost none of his ideals were dismissed until his son came in."

John blinked, it made him sick how much society praised alphas while omegas were casted off. Now that John thought about it, wasn't his son an omega? During that time period omegas were looked down upon. So if Sir Fredrick's son was an omegas, why would his ideals not become popular until he came in?

"Hey Shirley, how do you know all this? I mean-"

"I was tutored when I was a child. My tutor was an omega who was obsessed with Omega History. It wasn't until my father found out that I was sent away to private school. It was there I found out what people really think about omegas. I was always under the illusion that everyone was equal to everyone."

Shirley smiled to herself, a far-off look in her eyes. Memories came flooding into her mind, all those fights, names, arguments, they all seemed in vain. In the end, she changed almost no one's view and couldn't make a difference about anything.

"Of course, being the child I was, stubborn and careless, I'd start a fight with anyone who thought any different then that everyone was equal. Ha he he he, my father hated it!"

John gave a warm smile; he would have liked to know Shirley when she was child. Her eyes looked so tired, like she'd give up trying to change people's minds. He wanted to wipe that look off her face.

"What class do you have next?" John asked as he stood up.

"English AP, you?"

"Same. C'mom, class starts in a few minutes." John put a hand out and flashed a warm smile. The smile was mirror back by Shirley as she took his hand and got up. As she stood, she shook the leave, grass and dirt that might have gotten on her.

* * *

><p>School ended just as soon as it started. Shirley wave toward John when she saw him head towards pathway off the school grounds.<p>

_Lives on the campus, most likely has a roommate, his turn to do the shopping, is currently not seeing anyone. _

Shirley only had to wait an extra six minutes before Mycroft's driver rode up with the usual black car with tainted windows. Shirley sighed; her brother could be so dramatic. Once seated in the car she nodded towards the driver. The car ride was filled with easy silence as they rode along. It was the drivers job to take her home, it was Shirley's to go to school, get bonded and provide the family with a heir (because Mycroft obviously wasn't going to be doing that any time soon!), neither had any need to say anything to each other.

About halfway through the drive Shirley's phone went off. The ringtone was the 'default' which meant it was someone who Shirley didn't have their number, yet they had hers.

**_By the way you were right, Sarah did have to leave before I could give her back her notes. -JW_**

Shirley smiled smugly; she now had a new case to distract her. She figured it would take her 15 minutes to come up with all possible theories, 10 to get down to the 5 most possible, and 20 to come up with the answer. So all in all 45 minutes, she could practically hear Mycroft let out a breath in relief. So now, to figure out the case of: How on earth did John get her number?


	5. The Mark

**Chapter 5: The Mark**

The next we weeks pasted by like a blur. On most mornings, John would bump into Shirley at their locker, give a quick greeting and then be off to class. During lunch break, John would join Shirley at on the field and made sure she would eat something (_'If you don't eat something I'm afraid one of these days you're going to snap in half!' 'That's stupid John! I eat plenty!' 'Oh yeah? When was the last time you eat? And not something I gave you!' '...What's today?'_). After lunch they would both go to their own classes and won't see each other until the last class of the day, Chemistry.

The teacher, Mr. Arnold, was a beta. According to Shirley, at the last school he taught at there was an incident where one of the omega students went into heat early and one of the alpha students nearly tore apart the room to try and get the omega. Ever since then she has made her own seating system.

This is why Shirley is sitting in the front of the classroom and John in the back.

Shirley was ready about to scream if the omega behind her opens his mouth one more time. Whenever the teacher asked a question he was always the one with their hand up first. That wasn't Shirley's problem, the reason she was ready to jump out of her seat and strangle the boy was because when he would give his answer he would stutter, say 'ummm', 'like...' and then give a completely incorrect answer.

_'10 more minutes...'_ Shirley told herself. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the desk in front her, with her other hand she began drumming on the desk with her pencil as she twirled the pencil in between her fingers. This drumming continued on for a few more minutes until the brunette heard someone clear their throat. Turning her head just enough to look from the corner of her eye, she saw John Watson sitting two rows behind her shaking his head while continuing to look at the teacher.

Shirley gave a quick roll of her eyes but did stop her drumming. She turned her attention to the omega sitting next to her. The person next to her was a girl omega who was about the same age as Shirley. The girl twirled her hair on her fingers as she stared intensely at the math teacher. Shirley pulled a face of disgust as she looked that two of the omegas were undressing their teacher with their eyes as well.

Shirley remembered this girl from her maths class. Shirley recalled that her name was Sally...Donavon. She had made a small show of herself by taking off her coat to reveal tank top that made a clear view of her mark.

The Mark as everyone called, was different for each sub-gender. An omega mark looked like two crescents touching each other's tips, creating a circle. Each alpha had its own unique mark made from their alpha parent's mark with a twist of something different. Marks weren't fully viable until they would present, which parents were grateful for so they could help their child prepare for the changes that their body would go through.

Betas had a mark that looked like a sideways diamond. Many betas would try and hide their mark or use make-up kits to try and make it look like an omega mark. Betas could have children like omega, but their bond with someone would not be as strong.

When an alpha and omega would bond it would be life-threatening if one of them died. Betas on the other hand, they could have children, marry, and get a divorce with a month and their health would be as fine as the day they were born.

* * *

><p>As the students began to file out of the classroom, Shirley felt someone tap her on the shoulder. A smile made its way across her face as she turned expecting to see her blonde alpha friend. Instead of John, there was a red-headed alpha smiling shyly. He had his bag hanging on his shoulder and his coat clutched in his hand thrown over his shoulder.<p>

"Umm, hey, Shirley was it?" The alpha asked. He brought a hand up and scratched the back of his head while trying to give off what Shirley guessed was his 'winning smile'..._going by his shirt his mother told him that and his tries to use it on every omega he comes across, half because he doesn't trust his mother..._

"Yes, hey." Shirley said awkwardly as she put her notebook inside her bag. Shirley raked her eyes over the boy's form and began deducing him.

_Only child, lives here in a dorm with another alpha...who's bonded. Mother comes and visits him often, father owns a large oil business, uses a special cream for his ache that helps bring out his freckles, will most likely end up with some omega his mother introduces him with. _

"So, I was wondering if you don't have any plans later on, if you'd like to go out and get a something to eat? I know this nice place-"

"Sorry but I'm busy, I have a moose heart at home waiting to be defrosted."And without giving him another look Shirley walked out of the classroom and towards their locker.

During the first few days of school Shirley was very possessive of her things. She made sure her and John had different shelves of their own, and that none of his things ended up touching hers. But soon she found a few of her own things not fitting on her shelves and ended up getting placed on 'John's' shelf. It wasn't until John complained about some 'mysterious green slim' coming from one of her experiments that she even noticed that 'her' and 'John's' shelves had become 'their' shelves.

As she neared their locker she spotted John just taking the last few things of his stuff out of the locker. When he did finally notice Shirley, he gave her a warm smile and continued put his books into his bag and zipping up the bag.

* * *

><p>Walter Brooke, better known as 'Wally', was probably the most underrated football at the Sir Arthur Doyle School. Most of the time the coach would have him play goalie, but anyone who had seen Walter knew his true position was on the field. If his fiery red hair didn't capture your attention then his freckled face would.<p>

John looked up from his seat to see the red-haired alpha talking to Shirley about something which she was clearly uninterested in. John shook his head and knew that the alpha never stood a chance. But as he walked past them to leave the classroom his stomach seem to be twisting as Walter decided to stand closer to Shirley. John kept watching as he got a little closer...closer...closer..._mine _

John shook his head and tried to keep focus on where their locker was. It shouldn't matter to him if Shirley went out with one. After all, Walter was one of the 'cutest' guys in the school, and Shirley...Well, John would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find her attractive. Sure, at times Shirley could be cold and almost unfeeling, but her features certainly made up for it and more. He could just imagine her diamond like eyes as she gazed up him. Her soft, cupid-arrows lips as they parted when she gasped. Her smooth cheeks flushing a light shade of pink that brought out her ocean blue eyes. Her soft curves that seemed to be made for his hands.

Would have slapped himself had he not been in public. He quickly made himself busy with gather his books, notes and stuff and putting them into his bag to take home. Just as he went to put the last few things into his bag he saw Shirley walking towards him.

"Saw you talking to Walter, did know you two knew each other?" _Keep it simply Watson, she's just another person, she doesn't belong to you and is free to do as she likes. If you give anything away it'd just be awkward and that will be the last you see of her!_

"I don't, this was the first time I've ever spoken to him. Although, judging by his finger nails he's been meaning to talk with me for quite some time now."

It made John's blood boil to think that someone else had been planning to take Shirley away from him. Although despite her height, Shirley was quite small. Why anything could happen to her! An alpha that had caught her scent might try and grab her and make off with her! Or some alpha might try and rape her on her way home! Or worse, she could get kidnapped and would be defenseless as some evil alpha tries to force a bond with her!

"...Although, now noticing his family mark, I not quite sure that even his mother could pair him with someone!"

"His mark?" John said, trying to free his head of any scenarios that involved Shirley with other alphas.

Shirley smirked and nodded with her head towards Walter who was walking down the hall with a group of his teammates. John realized that in class, Walter wore a shirt that just covered his family's mark. But now in his team uniform, the mark on his right shoulder stood proudly out for all to see.

The mark, like all marks of unbonded alphas, had yet to have a circle around it. But what was most eye-catching about the mark was that the mark itself looked like letters. It was obvious that the mark would look very different once he was bonded and the mark would be enclosed by a circle like crescent. But without the twin crescents, the red-haired alpha's mark looked like it spelled the word 'COW' going slightly horizontally.

The two friends stared at each other blanking for a moment, but then broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


	6. The Bodies Instincts

**Chapter 6: The Bodies Instincts**

It started off as another day, sometimes Shirley would get to school earlier (or later) and John would miss her at their locker. The moment John opened the locker door and a horrible smell hit John like a smack in the face. He quickly closed the locker door and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, John reopened locker and saw some pink lump. The smell coming from it was nauseating.

Rolling his eyes John reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves Shirley had left in their Chemistry class he was going to return to her. Carefully picking up the lump, John looked around and saw a trash can a few feet away. He rushed over and threw the lump away. Not knowing what to do with the gloves, he placed them in the spot where the lump once sat.

This wasn't the first time one of Shirley's experiments had gotten out of hand. John could still remember the time he and Shirley got taken out of their classes because of some sludge was seeping out of their locker.

John went to all his usual classes, said hello to some of the guys on the football team and went on with the day as if it were any other day.

When lunch came John went out to their usual spot, but didn't see Shirley anywhere. After scanning the area to see if she maybe finally got bored of the area, John went back inside and decided to look at the table they would sit at if it were raining. But to no prevail did he find Shirley. He almost considered calling her cell when his roommate, Greg Lestrade, came running up to him.

"Hey John!"

The blonde haired alpha turned and greeted his friend with a warm smile. "Greg, what are you doing over here? I thought your locker was on the 4th-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But guess what! Football try outs are going on this Saturday! They have a sign-up sheet done out by the main entrance! Apparently spots are being taken fast! I swear three guys already running down the halls just so they could get a spot on the sign-up!"

John remembered how much he had wanted to play football. But with his training coming up, classes, and studying, he didn't think he'd have the time to play much. But, then again, playing a spot could help him get fit. No, he wasn't overweight, but over the summer he had to admit, he was letting himself slip a bit.

"Where is the sign-up sheet again?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Earlier That Day~<em>**

"How is she?" asked a soft calm voice. The woman who belonged to the voice sat gracefully in her chair only moving to take a sip of her afternoon tea. Her auburn hair cut to a perfect trim, ending with curls just going over her shoulder. Her sea blue eyes were framed perfectly behind her long lashes. Her feather light movements were well rehearsed and never to be broken. A soft silk pea-green dress flowed to the floor hiding her small, fragile figure.

Next to her stood a younger woman of the complete opposite. Her short black hair was topped with a small maid's cap and knee-length dress showed off her well-rounded figure. She stood shakily as she addressed her mistress. "The young mistress is as to be expected ma'am. It appears the Lady Holmes didn't take her suppressors, her heat came upon her suddenly and unexpectedly, ma'am."

Mrs. Violet Holmes stood up and placed with tea cup down without a sound. With a gently hushed sigh that went almost missed, she walked over towards a window and looked out over the Holmes Manor's yards.

"Has this been reported to my husband?"

"No ma'am, I was to come to you first."

"Good, see to it that my husband does not find out. If you hear word of him inquiring how things are here tell him that everything is fine and that we are expecting his returning in a week. Now go, I shall see to my daughter soon."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Shirley lay in her bed with the bed sheets twisted and tangled around her. She was exhausted and was breathing heavily. Her long curls were down and were beginning to form a knot from her constant writhing. The only clothing her wore was a short silky night gown. Her whole body continued to shake as she came down from the first part of her heat.<p>

Shirley curled in towards herself when she heard her large oak doors' hinges creak. Her raven like hair draped over her face, hiding her expression from the visitor.

"Glad to see you still have enough decency to remain clothed. I was worried that I might find you battered and naked." Violet Holmes sat smoothly on the bed. Neither her nor her daughter dared to look towards the other.

"Has there been a beta-"

"Yes mum," Shirley spoke, finally broking the uneven tension between the two. "your slave girl was in here earlier."

"Please Shirley, we do actually pay her. Our hired hands might actually learn to like you if you actually used their names or titles for once."

"Like that matters! Once they get the money they want they'll leave. They all leave."

"That's just the heat talking dear; your emotions are probably-"

"Enough about emotions mum!" Shirley shouted as she sat, painfully, up. "You've already given me _The Talk_, I know what's going on with my body and what to expect. So that leaves me with one question: What the hell are you doing here?"

Violet sighed, "Despite what you think-"

Shirley gave a breathy laugh; she'd heard this speech plenty of times before. All Shirley wanted to do was crawl back under her sheets and get her heat over with. She felt disgusting; all slimy and wet. Her insides seemed to turn whenever she thought about a..._alpha_. She could feel her body's needs to be taken, to be claimed and bonded, and to become someone's mate. She tuned out whatever her mother was saying; she just wanted to be alone. But at the same time, she wanted _someone_ to-

"-Mycroft always made sure to handle himself with the up most caution when he first learned that his younger sister was an omega. She should really learn from him Shirley, I know you don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but you could really learn a thing or two from him. For insistence, had Mycroft been an omega he would have made sure that before his time for bonding came that his suppressors were taken and were in full effect for his heat-"

Oh god, now she was talking about her older _alpha_ brother. Shirley could have screamed at her just for mentioning an alpha during her heat. Why did this have to happen? Her stupid older brother that's why. It had been one of the few times he was actually there to bring her to school instead of his driver and what happens? Shirley went into heat! No, thank god this wasn't her first heat. But it was a heat none the less! Ever since the omegas had begun protesting about equality suppressors became a normal thing and was sold at most stores.

But not all suppressors were the same. Some only lasted a few days, the more expensive kind lasted a full week. Lucky for Shirley, her family was very wealthy, was very well liked and had many connections. Shirley was able to get a _very_ expensive type made in India that lasted a full month.

As Shirley came out of her thoughts she heard her mother was still rambling on.

"And further more I think that it would be good for you. After all, you've had your first heat, your time in mixed schools have more than proved yourself. Father thinks so as well you know. Why just the other day-"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh? A bondmate dear, I said-"

"You've been talking with father again, haven't you?"

Violet let her head fall a bit, she let out a defeated sigh mentally prepared herself for her daughter's outburst. "Shirley, I know what you think of your father, I know what Mycroft thinks of your father. But please, at least listen to him. I know you think-"

"OUT!"

"Shirley-"

"OUT!"

Violet nodded and stood, knowing that during her daughter's heat probably wouldn't have been the best time to bring the issue up. But with her husband's home coming it could not be put off any further. Violet had gotten word about her husband's plans; she only hoped that by the time her husband returned home that Shirley had cooled-down enough to think reasonably.

As she went to leave, Violet stopped in the doorway to have one last look at her daughter. Being in heat could do many things to a person. It could turn the kindest gentler person into a violent monster who only hungered for one thing, and wouldn't stop until they got it.

* * *

><p>It was once Chemistry class started and Shirley was still nowhere to be seen the John truly begun to worry. Every few minutes John would glance up, as if Shirley would magically appear in her seat. After about ten minutes into the class John realized that he hadn't paid attention to anything the teacher had said.<p>

Time seem to be passing slower than usual. If class didn't end soon John was worried that he might jump out of his seat and run all the way to Shirley's flat. It came like a smack in the face when realized that he had no idea where Shirley lived, he only had her cell number. It soon dawned on him that he didn't actually hold any kind of responsibility to Shirley. If something happened to her it would be her own fault. If she woke up late and decided not to come in today, it was her fault. If she forgot to pay her bills, it was her fault. If she did some crazy experiment and got herself hurt, it was her own fault.

John didn't like these thoughts.

Another smack-like-though came to John that if she ever bonded with an alpha these responsibilities would belong to someone else.

John quickly took a deep breath, and then another and another. He was letting his alpha instincts take over a bit too much. Shirley didn't belong to him, and if he was completely honest with himself, he would probably be pretty miserable if she did! Shirley, although hated to admit it, was pretty pro-equality. No, that wasn't necessary a bad thing. But most pro-equality omegas were seen as those who had been rejected by some past lover or were...Well, had some wrong with them that made them unappealing.

John remembered his neighbor Beatrice Lance. She was in her early twenties when she first became pro-equality. Harry had at first felt bad for the poor girl; she was born with a rather long pointed nose. It was something that had been from her mother's side apparently and, according to Beatrice, was the reason why so many alphas turned her down. Harry eventually turned away from the pro-equality group once she realized that most of the omegas were there because of some past thing that happened to them they refused to move on from.

Harry still believed in the pro-equality group's belief's, but told John she won't be caught dead protesting with them.

Shirley was different though, she genuinely believed that both alphas and omegas should be treated equally. She had own beliefs and reasons why. Although she wasn't exact an enthusiast or anything, John knew from past experiences that a mate or bond was the last thing Shirley wanted.

John decided it was high time he got his body in control. Besides, he would be heading off for training soon, and then the war. It would be cruel for him to bond with Shirley and then rip her mate away from her. No, John decided he was perfectly happy with their relationship as it was.


	7. Knowing Your Place

**Chapter 7: Knowing Your Place**

_December 15, 2014_

_Dear Mr. Howard Brooke,_

_ I send my greetings to you and your family Howard in hopes that I find you well. The report for the funds have come in and I am pleased to say that there is more than enough money for you to acquire more supply for the troops that were send out last month. The fundraiser that your boys had at our store in London was such a success that by public demand we may have to do another in a few months or, in the least, next year._

_I have news on the new software you inquired to me about during your last visit. The first demos have just come in and, if requested, I will have one sent to you as soon as possible._

_I would also like to extent an invention to you and your family for dinner at my house in England. It would give us great pleasure for you and your whole family to attend. My wife has also extended an invention to your oldest son, Richard, to stay with us over the Christmas break the children have from school. We have a young omega daughter who will be spend the holiday home alone with us and it pains my wife to see her seclude herself, we are hoping the presence of another youth may brighten her spirits._

_Yours faithful servant,_

_Mr. Edward B. Holmes. _

* * *

><p>"Have you spoken with her yet?"<p>

Mr. Edward Holmes sat at his desk in his study writing and reviewing papers for the new software his technical business had just finished and wanted to get on the market in time for the New Year.

His pepper colored hair sat spiked upwards on the top of his head like one would wear a crown. His hard features gave him the air of importance and all seriousness. His gray eyes seemed fitting for scowl that never seemed to leave his face. His gray business suit matched his eyes perfectly and brought out his broad shoulders. His face was rather squared and was brought out by sharp cheek bones.

He sent a slight glance towards his omega wife who was sitting by the fireplace going over some details for their winter ball. Violet Holmes, who was looking through a catalog for different china sets, set the catalog down and looked up towards her husband from her warm armchair.

"Yes," for Mrs. Holmes did not need any other indications on _who_ exactly he was speaking of. "She was exactly as compliant as we hoped. You know how stubborn she can be dear, but don't fret! I am sure she will come around eventually."

"She'd have better! When Shirley and Richard are bonded it will be a new beginning for my business!" Mr. Holmes said with a huff and turned back to his papers. "Mr. Brooke and I have been planning this match for ages! If Richard were to break it off because of Shirley's disgraceful act of stubbornness our family will be put to shame!"

"Now Edward! You must remember that Shirley, although an omega, was given her stubbornness from you! She has the mind of an alpha but the heart of an omega. She thinks on how she can get away with something and come out on top. But in her heart, she longs for someone who understands her and knows how to care for her."

"That may be so Violet, but she'd had better learn her place! I will not stand for having some 'radical equality rights' freak for a daughter!"

"Hush Edward! You must not think such thinking aloud! If someone were to catch word-"

"I know! It would be disastrous! We can trust no one these days!" Mr. Holmes held his head in his hands and sighed dejectedly.

"I know my love, way just last week Mrs. Blooms wrote to me and told me that her cook who had been working for them for five years had been stealing information about her husband's work, the dates of when the omegas in the house would go into heat and other such personal information. It was a miracle they caught him when they did!" As she spoke Mrs. Holmes stood up and walked over to her husband and massaged his back by rubbing small circles by his shoulders.

But little did they know that a young omega girl, who ought to have been in bed writhing from her heat, was listening in.

* * *

><p><em>December 16, 2014<em>

_Greetings Mr. Edward Holmes,_

_I am pleased to say that my family and I are indeed in good health. My family would be honored to join you for dinner and we will be looking forwards to it._

_ I cannot tell you how grateful I am that your business was willing to host my fundraiser. It would be a great pleasure to have put together another, I'm sure I spoke for army when I say that we greatly apparition all that you have done for us. I have spoken to my son, Richard, and he would like me to tell you it would be an honor for him to stay. We have made plans and have arranged for him to come to your manor the day after Christmas. _

_If something should happen between our children, let me be the first to say that this will not only be good for both of our businesses, but that it will be an example to those in the lower classes. _

_I have received an invitation from the McKinley family who has asked me to give a speech at their party. It seems Mr. Calvin McKinley, the McKinley family head alpha, has been made head of the Alpha Prime group. If you should receive an invitation I suggest you RSVP immediately, I called them not four days after I received an invitation and was only able to get a table in the front-middle area. _

_I hope to find your family in good health and will see you in three days in the weather allows. _

_Respectfully yours, _

_Howard K. Brooke._


	8. Making Plans

**Chapter 8: Making Plans**

Locker 211, it had been void of experiments, cigarette, extra pairs of shirts, socks or bottoms the belonged to a certain omega for almost a whole week now and John Watson was beyond worried. He figured out on the third day of Shirley's absence that she was most likely in heat, but that did nothing for his nerves. It seemed no one had seen or heard anything since the previous week. The only person who had heard anything was the headmaster and only that she would return next week with all due assignments and ready for her classes.

The rest of the school, which seemed to be completely oblivious to the young omega's absence, was buzzing with excitement for sports weeks. John inwardly groaned at this, because their 'star player' had hurt his ankle in their last practice, John would be taking his place.

Sports weeks was a festival that was held at a different school each year. Each day had a different sport theme. During the day different teams for would play against each other until there were only two teams left. The winning team would get a large check for their school and scholarship for each team player. There would be free food and in between games there were caravel games where people could win smaller prizes like stuff animals or coupons.

Now, John wasn't anti-social or anything, normally he liked festivals, carnivals, parties, etc. But sports week was the worst! not because of games, or the junk food, but because of the type of people that went. Proud parents, loud teens, and people who simply didn't have anything better to do who stared at their phone the whole time; these were the type of people the annoyed John the most. Now John enjoyed sports just as much as the next male teenager, but what he didn't enjoy was parents who would start screaming if their kid got taken off the field.

John sat on a bench on the side-lines tying his shoe. His team, The Knights of Air Arthur Doyle as the rest of the kids called them, would be starting practice soon, and only seven of their teammates showed up.

John sighed and rubbed his face, unless their team stopped slacking off, they wouldn't last a single game during Sports Week. Luckily, football wasn't until Friday so they had more time to practice them other sports teams would.

John was just about to join the other members of his team at the water fountain when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turned to see a girl, about his age and height with light brown hair standing behind him. Her soft brown eyes looked him straight in the eye filled with confidence. John took a deep breath and smiled, omega.

"Hey, I'm Lucy."

"I'm John." John said with an equally friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you John, are you new to the football team? I've never seen you before?" Lucy said, keeping a pleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, just joined this week."

"Oh, well do you know Jacob Mans?"

"Yeah, he's our goalie, what 'bout him?"

"There's going to be a little party going on at his house tonight. The whole football team was invited, if you wanna come, you're welcome to!"

"Sure, what time?"

"It starts tonight at seven; he lives in central London in a flat on Baker Street. His address is 221C Baker Street."

"Great, so I'll see you there at seven?"

"At seven then, bye John!"

This was just what John needed, a little fun to take away the stress of planning for the sports week. Once John joined his other teammates it seemed they were all talking about the party. Apparently the landlady was going out of town to visit her sister and other tenant was out visit some family. John normally would have worry about these kind of parties, he knew what went on at these type of parties; smoking, drinks, and there were always some idiots who would sneak in drugs. If the party was going at someone's house he wouldn't worry too much, it was their house their problem. But at some place where other people lived as well, innocent people who were simply out visiting their family.

But John was stressed and would be going away to join the army soon. He wanted to squeeze as much craziness out of his teenage/ young adulthood as possible.

* * *

><p>Shirley Holmes collapsed on her couch the moment she got home. Being in heat was the most annoying and useless way to spend a week in Shirley's opinion. Unless you had a mate to spend it with there was literately to no point to it! Had it not been for the fact that she had been writhing on her bed the whole time she could have used the previous week doing experiments on the deer carcass she had waiting for her back in her fridge at 221B.<p>

Shirley opened the fridge in her kitchen to find that it had been refilled with food and her deer gone. Only two people would dare move her things, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson.

Mycroft had the deer moved no doubt under Mrs. Hudson orders and Mrs. Hudson herself refilled it with food. She was grateful for her landlady looking out for her, but the older woman had a way of getting under Shirley's skin and refusing to leave.

Had it not been for the fact that Shirley was exhausted, she might have complained about her landlady moving her things. But in the end all she did was grab a yogurt and curl herself into a ball on the couch and put on some crap telly.

**_~30 minutes later~_**

"No, No! Of course he's not her father! Just look at her ears! The evidence is right there!"

In her anger, Shirley picked up a vase that was next to her and threw it on the ground. The vase went flying through the air for a few seconds and soon the hit the ground making a loud shatter sound that would surely annoy the neighbors that Mrs. Hudson would always go on about.

Not a few minutes later the sound of thumps on the seventeen steps to Shirley's flat came ringing through the flat. Shirley let out an annoyed sigh as her flat door was flung open. From her spot on the couch Shirley only twisted her head to look on the new comer.

"There's been an addition to housing etiquette, it's called KNOCKING!" Shirley yelled towards the man standing in her door-frame.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you Shirley Holmes, stop making such a racket or I'm going to start advising Mrs. Hudson to kick you out!"

"Oh please Jacob! She's kick you out before she'd even consider kicking me! Besides, I could get you evicted just for standing here right now! Breaking and entering, especially into the house of an unbond omega. I hear that people now-a-days are starting to have more sympathy for omegas. This would be a very bad time to go to court for an unbond alpha who has just breaken into the home of an unbond omega, who just came out of her heat none the less! And I could even put in that you were after my money-"

"Alright, alight, fine! Geez, well since your here I should let you know that I'm having a party later. It's just some people from school so don't start freaking out if-"

"I can only see two out comes from this conversation. Either you want me gone or you're going to invite me to your gather of idiots who can't seem to grasp the concept for self-control. Either way the answer is no, I am staying here tonight, what goes on in at your house your business. Now please leave, like I said earlier I just came out of heat and am still rather sensitive. You left the front door open again and it's letting a draft and you how I get when I am cold."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, fine, just don't make too much of a racket when-"

"I doubt you'd be able to tell how much of a 'racket' I make. Not if you're inviting that Steven Johnson over, the neighbors almost called the police because of loud the music was."

Jacob put up his hands, mock a surrender gesture. "Fine, we'll keep the music down as long as you promise not to blow up the flat!" And with that the boy left and returned to his own lodgings.

"AND BE SURE TO CLOSE THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY-"

*Slam*

"-Out."


	9. The Party

**Chapter 9: The Party**

Shirley was going to kill them.

Why no one had called the police yet was beyond her! You could practically smell the drugs from outside! The music was so loud it nearly made both the neighboring flats shake, and half the kids there were too young to be drinking. Shirley had half a mind to do it herself, but of course that would require her pulling herself away from her current experiment.

Shirley was testing the different effects various chemicals have when mixed with different objects that have been melted. She was currently taking notes on the effects when mixed with a melted skin from a human arm. She had just about to move on to melted led when someone knocked on her door.

With a groan, Shirley stood from her stood and went to answer her door. "What?!" She said angrily, only opening her door enough so that she could look out of it.

Behind the door stood, or rather swayed, a man who was about a head taller than Shirley with blood shot eyes. His shirt was hanging off of his shoulder and his trousers were beginning to fall off of him. His hair had clearly been messed up by someone, for there were clear sighs of gel that had once been applied. Although blood shot, his eyes were starting to close.

When he didn't answer back Shirley gave out another groan and closed her door hoping the man would leave.

Shirley returned to her experiment and began searching for something to melt plastic in.

** _~10 minutes later~_ **

There had been no indications that the man had left from his spot at the door. The knowledge that there was another presence right outside her flat was beginning to eat at her mind. Are hard as she tried to ignore the man, his ever annoying presence had pushed well past the point of irritating and to the point of unacceptable.

Looking down at her outfit, Shirley decided that it was probably unwise for an omega fresh out of heat to venture into a room full of unbound alphas that were under the influence. She went into her room and came out tying her dark red bathrobe around her and slipped on her slippers.

When she opened the door, she saw her sluggish friend was still standing there and the color from his face was beginning to drain. "Well, come along then!" Shirley said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and down to the first floor where the door to 221C was wide open and overflowing with people. She helped place the man so was leaning up again the wall, but only to have him slide down into a sitting position on the floor.

As Shirley made her way through the room she kept an eye out looking for Jacob. She finally found him sitting on his couch downing a bottle of beer sitting in between two omega girls, both wearing skin tight dresses.

"Mans!"

At the sound of his naming being called Jacob snapped his head up to look at an angry Shirley who stood in the middle of his living room with her hands on her hips dressed in her pajamas, bathrobe and slippers.

"Shirley! So you decided to crash the party! Always knew you'd turn out to be the type! Can't cay much for your outfit though..."

"Jacob...What happened to our promise? You keep your party under control and I don't blow up the flat! That was our deal!"

"Nooooo! Our deal was I keep my music down, you don't blow up the flat!"

"And yet you still seem to struggle with even that!"

"Loosen up Shirley! Here, have something to drink!" As Jacob spoke he thrust a beer into Shirley's hand. Shirley looked up to tell Jacob off when she noticed that the alpha had gone back to his spot on the couch. With a roll of her eyes Shirley began looking around of a path to the door. As she made her way through the crowd she had the misfortune of being grinded upon twice and being mistaken for someone's ex whom they still had a grudge with.

She was almost to the door when something caught her attention. In a corner on the other side of the room, a small group of people were sitting smoking cigarettes. It was in this moment that Shirley remembered that during her heat she hadn't smoked once and realized she was gasping for a drag.

As she put her hand into the pocket of her bathrobe she felt a pack in her pocket. Without any regard to how she was dressed, Shirley made her way over to the small group. "Got a light?" She asked a beta who eyed her suspiciously. With a short nod, the beta pulled out a light and lite her cigarette. Shirley walked a bit away from the group and sat on a cushioned stool with her legs crossed. Her pajama bottoms were just barely noticeable with her bathrobe ending at her shines. Her gray tank-top was completely covered much to her relief.

Shirley continued smoking in peace, calmly strolling through her mind palace reorganizing her plans for ideas that would kept her from getting bored during winter break. This calmness was broke by the sound of someone calling her name. With a small shake of her head, drawing her back to reality, she looked around to see her blonde haired locker-mate.

"Shirley Holmes? What are you doing here?" John asked with his hands crossed over his chest. Although John would never admit it out loud, he was having a horrible time at the party. About five different omegas, only three of which were females, had tried throwing themselves onto him and he was getting sick of it.

"I live in the flat upstairs, came down here to chew Jacob out and now I'm having a drag. Care to join me?"

John rolled his annoyingly. "Medical student, remember? I don't exactly approve of those things."

"No, didn't think you would."

"And do I even want to ask why you're in your bathrobe?"

Shirley looked down at her attire. She hadn't thought much about her clothing, as long as it was comfortable and she looked fine in it, she didn't really care what she wore. She shrugged and took another drag. "I needed something to cover up and this was the easiest thing to find. Although I must say you're making quite a fashion statement, where a whole sheep? That's quite bold."

John took his turn and looked at his beige jumper. "Does it matter? Everyone's too drunk to notice anyways."

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think these parties were you were...Thing."

"They're not."

"Wanna ditch?"

"Oh God yes."


	10. Of Cases and Dinner Not Dates

**Chapter 10: Of Cases and Dinner (Not) Dates**

"Can I get you anything, tea or coffee?"

After walking up the seventeen stairs to Shirley's flat John Watson took in the room before him. The flat was filled with odds and ends, but the thing that stood out to him the most was the human skull sitting on Shirley's mantle like a trophy. There were papers laying about everywhere; notes, newspapers, and even case files. On the desk in the living room there lay a case file that was left open. Side was a picture of a young girl that looked familiar to John.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong> _Alisa Salko_

**Age:** _35_

**Gender: ** _Female/Omega_

**Country of Origin: ** _Russia_

** Date of Brith: ** _ Octorber 19, 1979 _ **  
><strong>

**Blood Type:** _O_

**Height:** _ 5'7_

**Appearance: ** _Black hair cut at her shoulder, brown eyes, pale skin tone. Was last seen wearing a dark green, knee length dress with gray over coat._

_Alisa Salko was last seen by her PA who was seeing her off to a plane headed to London, England. Her plane arrived and according to the pilot Mrs. Salko was seen getting off, although there were no security tapes to prove this. All her rivals have been questions and all have alibis. Her only living relative, her brother Kent Morris, has had no contact with his sister in over ten years. She was forced into a bond at age 18, her alpha was killed by another alpha when she was 20. The killer was Gavin Powers, 27 year old alpha. According to reports, Gavin wanted Alisa as his omega and killed Kent in order to get to her. _

**Family: **

_Father: _ _Denis/_Денис _Salko (deceased)_

_Mother: Anya Salko (deceased)  
><em>

_Brother: Kent Morris, male/omega, currently living in Maine, America_

* * *

><p>"Did you know her?" John asked as he looked over at the picture of the missing woman.<p>

"Who?" Inquired Shirley from the kitchen as she made them both a cup of tea.

"This woman, Alisa Salko, you have her case file."

"Salko? Oh that! Oh no, that's just a copy I got from the Scotland Yard. You can tell by the ink of the paper that it's from a fax machine. Molly Hopper, we take Chemistry class together. She's an intern at St. Bart's, I asked her for a favor. It really is an interesting case!"

"Case? You're on a case?"

"Not exactly, take a seat and I'll explain it to you." Shirley said as she pointed towards two chairs by the fireplace with her head. On a side table next to John she placed the tray with the tea on before making her own cup and taking a sit in the leather black chair on the far side of the room.

John, following her action, took the red chair across from her, making his own cup of tea.

"Mrs. Salko is a Omega-equality activist. She was recently at a conference in America. After America she had conferences planned in England, Germany, France and one last on in China before returning home to Russia. You read the case file John, her PA saw her get on the plane, and no one say her getting off. DI Jones working for Scotland has none me for many years, we first back when I was a child and someone tried to murder my father, and he has hated me ever since."

"Hated you? But why?"

"Because apparently it looks bad when I seven year old has to tell you who the killer is. He missed a significant piece of evidence, I pointed it out to him, he shrugged me off, killer got away and killed three more people until John finally had enough, looked at the evidence and finally caught his murdered. When the press came looking for their story, they caught wind about what happened and it was all over the papers about who a seven-year-old outwitted the DI of the Scotland Year."

John pulled a puzzled face, if the DI hated Shirley then why did he put her on the case? And where did Molly Hopper fit into all this? When John told Shirley his questions she gave a smug smile.

"Molly Hopper, as I said before, works as an intern for St. Barts. Now, although no one has found the body of Mrs. Salko, they did happen to the body of the only other passenger on the plane stuffed inside a wooden box that was suppose to be taken to Brazil. So it was rather simple, when Molly went to give DI Jones her report on the body she arrived at his office before he got there and faxed me Mrs. Salko's case file."

"Wait a minute! You mean you got some girl to steal for you?!"

"People are willing to anything if you know what either they do or don't want. In this case it was the fact that Molly left work early two nights ago to meet up with an alpha and missed placed an arm. I found the arm for her, she got me the file, everybody gets what they want."

John pondered these things for a moment. "But why only Salko's file? Why not the case file on the man who was found in the box?"

"Oh, he wasn't important. Most likely he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to be disposed of."

For the next half an hour the two went back-and-forth talking about the case and all things related. As it turned out, the reason Alisa Salko looked familiar to John was because Harry use to have Omega-equality posters covering her room with Alisa Salko's picture on them. When Shirley commented that she hadn't heard of salko before the case John went on to tell about how Salko's case was pretty big case years ago. Although fights between alphas weren't uncommon, the killing was became such a big issue because it was Alisa, an omega, who had managed to capture the killer in the end.

After John had his third cup fo tea he noticed that he was quite hungry. when he asked Shirley about food she simply waved him off and told him to help himself as she looked over Salko's case file. John first went to Shirley's fridge, empty. With a sigh, he began searching through her cabinets, all of them were empty as well.

"Do you have _any _food?"

Shirley's head snapped up and made a face. It seemed that she had just noticed that he was no longer in his chair. Her eyes searched the flat for a moment until they found him standing in the middle of her kitchen. "Food? Hmm...Not sure, I believe the last meal I eat here was Chinese take-out. If there's any left I would have put it in the bottom drawer in the fridge, if there's nothing there then sorry, no food."

"No food?! And when exactly was this 'last meal?"

"What's today?" Shirley said casually as she went back to her case file. Eating slowed her down, and why would she want something that would only slow her mind down when she had such an interesting case in front of her? John Watson confused her, why did he care so much as to what she ate and when? Why hadn't he gone to any of the other smoker/omega/females in the room instead of her? _Sentiment _whispered a voice in the back of her mind. Shirley made a disgusted face to herself, sentiment was nothing more than another chemical that was released in the human body. Useless. Why would you want to become attached to something when all things die anyways?

Shirley had to admit, it was nice. Having someone (besides her annoying brother) care for her. Normally, when someone would come into her house, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else while they were there. It made her skin itched when someone she couldn't trust was in her space. What if they moved something? What if they messed up on of her experiments? No, she had already set up her flat with her own organization method. She would not risk some stranger messing it up because she didn't take precautions.

But did that mean she trusted John? With her things, yes. By not touching any of her things in their locker he had already show that he could be trusted more than most. Although yes, he had throw out an experiment or two of hers, but even she had to admit, it was time for those ones to go.

First her things in her locker, than letting him into her house, and now with the food, how far did this John Watson want to get into her life?

Shirley already knew quite well about John's 'crush' on her. It was obvious from the very beginning; John leaning in to smell her scent whenever he could, briefly touching her whenever he could, it was all alpha instincts and Shirley would not let herself get caught up just because some alpha's biology was acting up. But it wasn't 'some alpha', it was John. John Watson who, for the life of Shirley, she never could understand.

John looked down at his wrist-watch. "Well, it's late anyways. Why don't we go out and get something to eat and then do some late night shopping? There's no way I'm letting you go home to an empty flat.

"I know a great Italian restaurant a few blocks down."

Shirley stood up from her chair and went to grab coat. As she reached for it she felt John grab her by her bicep and turn her towards him. They locked eyes for what was only a moment, but felt like an eternity. John cleared his throat and open his mouth as if he were to speak. But they both soon found themselves in a spell neither wanted to break. They stood like that, John holding onto Shirley's upper arm and Shirley staring back into his eyes. It was John who finally found the strength, or perhaps fear, to break the silence.

"Are you sure you want to go out in just that?"

It was then Shirley looked down to see she was still wearing her bathrobe.

* * *

><p>"Shirley Holmes! So good to see you!"<p>

Said a voice the moment Shirley and John walked into the restaurant. The man Shirley address as 'Angelo' was a rather tall man with a round belly. He was bolding on the top of his head and had whiskers. John laughed in his head when he began to compare Angelo to the Italian restaurant owner in _'Lady and the Tramp'_.

They were led to a large booth by the front window of the restaurant. As Angelo handed them both their menus, he went on to tell John how Shirley had apparently gotten him off of a murder charge. All the while Shirley seemed quite indifferent to the man's fondness of her.

John tried to keep a smile off of his face but found he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried his own fondness for Shirley seemed to keep growing. In some weird way, Shirley carelessness for herself was almost endearing. Her obliviousness to the rest of the world outside of her own to most would seem arrogant and irritable was endearing and charming to John.

Once they ordered their food, Shirley went on to tell John about other cases that she had 'assisted' on. Although the Scotland Yard were quite reluctant to take 'advice from a air-headed omega child', as DI Jones had so kindly put it. But one day, Jones was one a case and had hit a dead end. The press, the family, and his superintendent were all at his neck, and had been for almost a whole week. So one could imagine his frustration and anger when he picked up his phone to call upon Shirley to ask her to come to the station, when she solved the case _over the phone. _Ever since then DI Jones would go to 221B with case files and pictures, but never being her to an actually crime scene.

"I look up at him and said 'You do realize that the father wasn't in town that day?' I mean, the plane tickets were right there under his breakfast bowl!" Shirley said as she took another sip of her drink.

"You mean it was right there the whole time? And no one even noticed it?!"

"Yeah, and what's even worse was that it was IN the pictures he brought over, they had the evidence for days and never even knew it!"

"Amazing!"

John and Shirley's dinner was cut short by the sound of sirens blaring through the night air. About three cop cars raced past the restaurant and made a right turn.

"Shirley, isn't that towards your place?"

John and Shirley shared a look and knew they were thinking the exact same thing. As John gather their coats, Shirley called for Angelo. When John pulled out his wallet to pay Angelo insisted that the meal was free.

"On the house, for Shirley and her date!"

But John's 'I'm not her date' went unheard was Shirley dragged him down the road and back towards her flat.


	11. The Crime Scene

Because the restaurant wasn't far from Baker Street, rather than hailing a cab, Shirley and John walked swiftly to the flat. John could feel the adrenaline beginning its course, running through his veins. He could feel the rush pulsing through his body making him alert and more aware of what was going on around him.

When they finally turned the last corner and came upon the street where the flat was, they saw a group of cop cars all surrounding the flat. Outside the flat Jacob and few of his kids stood outside being questioned by officers. The flat itself was roped off by yellow tape, it was clear from the outside that all the other party guests had either ran when the cops came or had been sent home.

As Shirley and John reached the flat a couple of the police cars were leaving with kids in the backseat who were either caught with drugs or were completely stoned. With a quick word to one of the officers, informing them that Shirley lived in the flat; both she and John were admitted into 221. As the two ran up the stairs to the door and into the house they were greeted by none other than DI Athelney Jones. "Well, well, if it isn't the super sleuth. Let me guess, you wanna convince me that you had nothing to do with this?"

"If you haven't noticed Jones, I was out with my friend, John Watson. I can assure when we left from here nothing amiss had happened. What did happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do in fact; this is my case and just because you live here doesn't give you all access to it!"

"That may be true DI Jones, but I do live here. This means I have a right to know what has happened. If you won't tell me I'll just ask someone else. Your officers already know I live here, I'm sure they'd be willing to tell me. Or I could just ask Jacob or Mrs. Hudson when she returns. After all, she is the landlady. So you ought to just tell me now, or I'll find our one way or another."

With a loud groan in defeat, DI Jones began to explain the situation to Shirley and John who was following close behind.

"We got a call that a Miss. Crystal Mill had passed out at a friend's house. When one of my men reached here he sent word for back up once he found the place filled with drunks, drug addicts, and people having underage sex. He was thankfully able to detain a good portion of people here, but most of the kids here ran once they saw the sirens. Once we were able to detain everyone who was left we found the dead body of a young girl laying in your friend Jacob's kitchen. We had our ambulances and back of our cars packed with intoxicated kids. We had Jacob and, after he pointed them out, his friends who planned the party stay to help us tell us what happened and who were here. Anyone who was at least sober we got a name, number, and address from them and sent them home, the once who didn't flee at least."

As he spoke, DI Jones led Shirley through the flat and into Jacob's kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen lay a young girl in her early twenties with ginger hair and pale skin. As John looked her over, he noticed there was no small of alcohol or drugs coming off from her, and there was no physical sign of any injuries that might have caused her to fall unconscious.

"Who planned the party?" Shirley asked as she bent down to examine the body.

"Jacob Mans, Lucy Gales, Neal Ross, Lacy Kelley, and Tramirimy Joy."

Shirley made a face when she heard the last name. "Tramirimy?"

Jones gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, he said it was a family name, his grandfather's or something. He went into this whole story about how his name means 'Supplanter' or something. If you ask me he's nothing but a small fish in a big pond trying to make a name for himself!"

"Tramirimy Joy...Sounds familiar. Oh God...Joy? Alpha, short, scrawny has shaggy hair and big round eyes?"

"Yup, that's the one." Jones said with an amused expression.

"Go ahead and send him home Jones, he's useless. He's nothing more than an idiot who would have saved himself a lot of trouble if only he had been born an omega." Shirley said with a spiteful tone and disgusted voice. Jones raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement with Shirley. Once the DI had left the room, John, who had been off to the side, came and got a closer look at the body.

"So, you know this 'Joy' person? Didn't think you knew anyone who actually liked to be social."

"Ha, I wouldn't say I 'know' him. We have the same math class. I'll admit, he certain got a head for numbers, but otherwise he's a complete imbecile. He tries an act how he thinks an alpha should act, but everyone can see right through him. It won't surprise me to find out his 'friends' were only using him for his money. My brother apparently did a background check everyone I have the slightest chance in even speaking to in this school. From what he said was that because of his math skills Tramirimy Joy is a business partner with his father who happens to be both useless with numbers and owns our family some money. Apparently he was one of the candidates my father went through while trying to find me an 'ideal mate', like hell that'll happen!"

"There's something I don't get. Why did DI Jones leave us here when he said he didn't want you on the cases?"

"Because he's hoping I won't remember that last part and will give him some leads without me actually being on the case. Not that I honestly want to be, Crystal here probably overdosed or someone slipped something in her drink. There's nothing of interest, c'mom."

John couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He gave her body one last look over, he couldn't place it, but something looked familiar. Not the girl herself, but something about her had a sense of familiarity.

* * *

><p>After following Shirley out from Jacob's flat, John decided it was time for him to head home. It was already well past midnight and he had to do some studying he had put off until last minute. With a goodbye to Shirley, John made his though the last few officers and people who were watching from the road roped off, John had to walk a little ways before he could get to a road where he could hail a cab. As he gave the address to the school John sighed. He was getting into a bad habit taking cabs, taking one every now and then was fine. But he found himself taking them more often than he liked.<p>

He needed a job.

Perhaps he could get one at St. Bart's. He was studying to get his medical degree after all; maybe he could get some extra credit when he was there. Although the army was paying for his classes, books, etc. there was still rent, food, clothes, and since he and Shirley shared the locker, whenever one of Shirley's experiments when wrong and did damage, they both had to pay. Shirley was good about it most of time, but every now and then there would be that one experiment that went off during class and would get a bit out of control.

John rubbed his eyes as he entered his dorm. There was a note on the fridge saying that Greg had gotten a put on for an extra shift at the station and would be staying late.

It was an old habit Greg and John had started, leaving notes, when one night someone had broken in when John was asleep one afternoon and hadn't done anything about it since he thought it was Greg leaving. It wasn't until Greg had returned that night when John realized what had happened. Thankfully nothing was stolen, but ever since the two had left notes saying where they were, when they left and when they would be back.

John collapsed on his bed, only taking time to kick his shoes and jacket off before letting him be lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tramirimy Joy, how the chocolate chip fudge cakes did I come up with that name? Well, I wanted a really weird name so..<p>

Me: Hmmm...

Baby: Bah do adada

Me: Hmmm...

Baby: ba me me

Me: Hmmm...

Baby: tra en ee!

Me: HMMM...

Baby: tra en ee me

Me: I HAVE THOUGHT UP A TOTALLY UNIQUE NAME THAT I CAME UP WITH ORIGINALLY. I DID. ME. NO ONE ELSE. I MADE THIS NAME. NO OTHER PERSON CAN TAKE CLAIM OF THIS NAME BECAUSE I, WITH ALL MY BRILLIANCE, USED MY TOTALLY IMAGINATIVE BRAIN TO COME WITH THIS ORIGINAL AND UNIQUE NAME. ME.. MYSELF. AND I.

True story.


	12. The Letter

** Chapter 12: The Letter**

_Lady Margret's Omega Care Center _  
>211 Littleton road,<br>_Plainfield CA, U.S.A, 08673_

_John Watson_  
><em>Sir Arthur Doyle's School<em>  
><em>70 Hollows land, <em>  
>London, England, 00000<p>

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_I am writing to you in regards to your young omega sister Harriet Watson. Of recent her behaviors have been wreck-less and she is out of control. We here at the Lady Margret's Omega Care Center are doing all we can to help her. But unfortunately despite our best efforts she has resented all of advances. We ask kindly that you come pick up your sister at your earliest convenience. She is beyond our help and we suggest you seek out professional help for her. We have many different brochures with information on different rehabs that might be able to help. As you are your families had Alpha we will need your signature and a up-to-date identification for both you and your sister._

_We ask that you come for your sister between now and the New Year. Once the New Year starts your sisters contract with us will expire and any services from us from that point on will be an addition 50 pounds for each service. Should your sister deny our services yet still use them (Such as out lodging rooms, cafeteria, entertainment, etc) we will be forced to sent her to the Omega Camp in London. If this should happen we will no longer have any responsibilities concerning Miss. Harriet Watson._

_We thank you for using our services and if we can be of any help in the future do not hesitate to call us, e-mail us, or visit one of our centers. When you are ready to pick up your sister please call ahead and leave us your first and last name, family name, both you and Miss. Watson's family potions and when you would like to have her ready to be picked up._

_Wilma Rogers, _

_Head Manager of Lady Margret's Omega Care Center_

_Office Number: 123-456-7890_

_Office Hours: Monday-Thursday: 10 am-6pm, Friday-Saturday: 11 am-7 pm, Sunday-CLOSED_

_E-mail: .com_

* * *

><p>The inner Alpha in John growled at the letter in his hands. Lady Margret's Omega Care Center was supposed to be the best Care Center in London. The only reason he was able to get Harry into the Care Center in the first place was because John's mother had faithfully supported them after Mr. Watson's death. The Care Center was one of the few that gave donations to the military and helped train people to send over to help with injured soldiers.<p>

The Omega Care Center usual dealt with unbonded pregnant omegas, depressed or suicidal omegas. Any addicts there were brought there were usual those who were only at the early stages of addiction and simply needed a push in the right dictation. Harry's drinking problem hadn't been that bad in the beginning. John knew Harry use had one too many drinks, but the problem only seem to grow once Harry was forced to be bonded with Clara. The Featherfield family had been nice enough to accept their excuse that Harry's problem was because of her closeness with her father and that she was receiving help from the Omega Care Center for it.

But this would be the last straw, Harry and Clara were to bonded at the end of this year and with Harry being kicked out of the Omega Care Center the Featherfield family would sure back out now. John would have to send Harry home to be looked after by their mother. Maybe once the Featherfield family backed out he could get Harry to go to rehab. But there was no way on earth he would ever send her to an Omega Camp, just the thought made him shiver.

John himself had never been to any of the camps, the stories alone were able to scare people away. Although the advertisement and government kept insisting that the stories were greatly exaggerated, the stories kept coming.

John had once known a kid who he use to go to class with whose mother was from an Omega camp. She never talked much, always kept to herself and always did as she was told. She was a tiny fragile thing, skinny beyond belief and she was so pale that she was use spray tans just so her skin looked normal. Her eyes seemed to be hollow and had dark circles around them.

From what her son told John, his mother was put into the camps after his unbond grandmother died at a Care Center. His mother was raised at the camps and hadn't seen the outside world until his father had bought her from the camp. Apparently the whole place is run by Omegas; the only Alphas there were the people who owned the place, the guards, and the nurses/doctors there.

The food there was all rotten, the slept on old worn down mattresses. There was once a story in the newspaper about a reporter who was working for an Equality rights organization and had snuck inside one of the camps. From the pictures he had taken it showed a group of Omegas outside playing with a ripped basket ball net where torn clothes.

No one knew if the stories about the raping and murders there were true or not. But what John did know was that those you did get sent there didn't leave the same way.

* * *

><p>Sports week had come and gone sooner than John liked. It was the last day which meant it was their school's turn to play. Unlike most schools, Sir Doyle's played almost all of their first games of the season indoors. They had a whole indoor field for the school's private use. Even with the extra practice their team got, they had lost 5-10. Although they had lost the school had considered it an achievement that they had gotten to the final championship game.<p>

With the season on hold for the Winter break, John began planning for the second semester of school. Without any word from the Featherfield, John didn't know what to expect when he returned home for the holidays. If the Featherfields did back out he would bring Harry back to live with their mother and see if he could convince her to go to a rehab. John never liked to use his authority as an alpha over people; it was why Harry wasn't at a rehab already. At one point, Harry had her own place and a job, but she lost both as she lost herself to her addiction.

As John got his suitcase out, he decided to take his mind off things and consider the offer Greg gad made him. Greg, who didn't have any family in the area, was planning a trip with a bunch of other guys to Florida. John's whole body seems to almost feel relief at the thought of not returning home. But, as the head family Alpha, taking care of the other family members was his responsibility

* * *

><p>When John came into class the next day, he noticed that there was still an absence of a certain Omega. This puzzled John, Shirley had already returned home, so why hadn't she come to class? It was entirely possible that she had gotten so caught up in the case that she completely forgot about class. This had happened before; Shirley had been doing some kind of an experiment and had completely forgotten she had classes. Not that Shirley really cared about her classes, although John had somehow convinced her to go to most of her classes, there had been times when she would skip them for a smoke, or to work something she deemed more important. But she usually stayed on the school grounds.<p>

As class continued on, John would sneak glances over towards the door, anticipating for when the black haired omega would burst through them dramatically.

but when the class had about ten minutes left, John knew Shirley would not be attending that day. Nor would she the next day or the days after that. Worry soon plagued John; he brought his concern to his teacher who informed him that Shirley had asked to take her exams before the rest of the class, as she would be away the week before Winter Break. She had of course passed the tests with high grades and was excused to come to class until the next semester.


	13. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 13: Preparing for Battle**

Shirley sat in front of her vanity, lightly applying blush. Her hair was worn down and draped down her back. Her bangs were braided and wrapped around her head with flowers band around her hand, following the braid. Her eyes left heavy with the make-up that her personal servant had applied, under orders from her mother.

The dress that had been picked out for her was ridiculous. She let out a groan when she saw the hot pink ball gown awaiting her on her bed. The skirt of the dress was layered with frills while the top was adorn with gems in the center and going around the waist. Although Shirley was already quite fit, the waist was incredibly small. A white corset with black lace was set out next to the dress. The one thing Shirley was grateful of was that the dress had straps; this would relive her chest and relaying on the tightness of the dress to keep the top up.

Shirley sat on a plush stool only dressed in her dark red bathrobe. In front of her, lying on the vanity, were sat out different pieces of jewelry. A large silver necklace with a diamond on in was in the middle with diamond stud earrings on either side of it. Matching silver shackle bracelets were also next to the earring on either side of the necklace.

Light pink blush, blood red lipstick, silver eye shadow, and black mascara and eyeliner.

All these things were placed before, ready to create a mask of a perfect submissive omega. She didn't mind it; she had done this hundreds of times before whenever her father's business partners came over for dinner. Create a picture of a perfect family, a male head alpha with a sweet little omega wife, a tall strong alpha son to take up his father's place, and a nice little omega daughter.

The perfect family.

None of this fazed her; it was an act that she had mastered. She knew every line, every expression, and every action. She had done it hundreds of times, and she could to it a thousand times again. She played her part with excellence and all with such skill any great actor would envy. Fake smiles, tears of sorrow, gentle touches and a soft tone in her voice.

No what bothered her was the small box wrapped up with a bow that was sitting on her lap. According to the maid it was a present from Mr. Brooke's son Richard. The box itself was wrapped in a dark red wrapping-paper and tied together with purple string that was tied into a bow on the top. It was tiny, which meant that it was most likely jewelry. A ring most likely, not an engagement ring, no that would have been to forward. And should tonight not go as their father's had planned; it would have made him look like an arrogant fool.

Shirley slowly and cautiously unwrapped the box. True to her exceptions, it was a ring. That fact that it was a ring did not disturb her, but rather the fact that the ring was of a black rose with sliver on the tips of each pedal of the rose. The ring itself was also made out of silver and on the inside there was an engraving: _Meus es tu_

Had someone sad the words aloud, Shirley would have laughed and gave a sneer while she began to deduce them to tears. Before some reason, the words, the ring, the black rose, it all gave her an odd feeling. Like something was coming, something big was coming. She closed the small velvet box that held the ring and rang for the maid to help her into the dress. She had a few hours before the guests arrived.

It was time to prepare for battle.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Meus es tu ~ _You are mine

* * *

><p>For pictures of Shirley's dress and ring:<p>

/works/1087336/chapters/2472898

Dress is at the top of the page and the ring at the bottom.


	14. Meeting the Brooke Family

**Chapter 14: Meeting the Brooke Family**

The hall where they would be having dinner was, much like the rest of the house, very Gothic. It was about twenty feet in height and the walls were decorated with old Victorian painting and windows carved into arches. Angels and gargoyles covered the room along with stain glass windows. The room was painted with a dark brown that matched the long stretched table and small skinny chairs. The carpet was a deep red that only went covered a small sitting around by the fireplace; the rest of the room was covered in a creamy tiles.

In contrast to the room; Shirley was as a peacock to the snow. Her bright colors draw all attention to her and made it almost impossible to look away. While the rest of the room was dark and detailed, Shirley was bright and flashy. She screwed her face up as she walked over to the settee. Shirley quickly took her place on the settee, sitting staring with a yearning expression. The shoes that had been picked out for her pinched her feet and were sure to leave ugly brushes on them. Her heels were 4 inches long and the shoe itself was, to Shirley's relief, rounded. It was open-toed and had a strap going around her ankle to keep the shoe from slipping off.

The sound of the large oak doors echoed through the hall. The young omega looked up to see a maid opening the doors to let her father and mother in.

Mrs. Violet Holmes's gown was much simpler. It was a small candle in comparison to Shirley's bonfire. It was a dark purple and was long where Shirley's was wide. It draped around her like a blanket and was only keep up by the tightness of the waist. The dark purple matched the room perfectly, leaving Shirley the main spectacle of the evening. Mrs. Holmes hair was put up in a tight bun leaving no hair out of place. A light gray shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, but wrapped in such a way that still showed off the Holmes family symbol.

Shirley's father was smartly dressed in a simply black tux, crisp white shirt with a matching black tie. His hair was smoothed back with gel and his usual gray stubble had been trimmed to only go around him mouth and under his nose. He kept an arm around his wife and bondmate's waist while keeping one arm free to do as he pleased, which at the moment happened to be to smoke a cigar.

Shirley met her father's eyes for only a moment, a quick glance to show her true thoughts on the matter, and returned eyes to the fire.

Mrs. Holmes went about the room, see that every detail was in place. Not one vase was to be slightly out of place, not one picture was to be slanted, not one fork or spoon out of place. Everything was to be perfect.

Mr. Holmes neither acknowledges his or daughter. He turned his favor to his mobile, in which he was inquiring Mycroft when he might make his appearance. Although they wanted to make sure Richard's impress was of Shirley, it would be improper for the head-alpha-to-be to not be there to greet their guests. Edward got his answer fairly quickly, his son was overseeing the household security, as an opportunity like won't likely come up again anytime soon. Sending a reply, he told his son to be down within the next five minutes.

Edward Holmes sent a disapproving glare towards his daughter when he caught her subconsciously rubbing her shackle bracelets. Gaining her attention with a couch, Shirley looked up towards her father and realized what she was doing. She rolled her eyes and moved her hands so they were tracing a pattern on the settee.

No words were past between the family, they all knew what one another thought on the matter. Arguments had long since past; Shirley had said all that she wanted and her father gave his grim reply. No more needed to be said, nothing was going to change so any remarks would have been irrelevant.

* * *

><p>The Holmes family butler opened the dinning hall's doors and stood in between them as he announced the Brooke family.<p>

"Mr. Howard Brooke, Mrs. Abigail Brooke, Lord Richard Brooke, and Lord Lyle Brooke."

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes stood next to each other while Mr. Holmes arm around his wife's waist. Shirley finally rose from her spot and gave a small smile.

Mr. Howard Brooke was not what people expected him to be. He was a man of average height, he had a small chubby face and big brown eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. His hair was a light brown with gray hairs starting to show. His belly wasn't large, but rather stuck out a bit. He had a good nature about him, and seems to try and lighten spirits when conversations took a turn for the worse.

Mrs. Abigail Brooke was the complete opposite of her husband. Where Howard was average and chubby, she was tall and thin. Her hair, which Shirley guess was blonde at one point, had almost completely turned gray. Her voice was high and crackly while Mr. Brooke's was low and mumbled. Her face was long and lean; her baby blue eyes were too hidden behind a pair of spectacles. Her long dark blue gown seemed to make her even thinner, almost to the point where a bust of wind might topple her over.

On either side of the couple were two children, both boys. The older of the two was Richard; His features were dark yet handsome. He had short black hair with match dark brown eyes. He was about an inch short than his father, yet took on his mother's skinnier figure. He gave a toothy smile and a low bow, his smile throughout the entire evening never seemed to falter, but worse, seem to widen.

He took in Shirley with a quick glance, but soon turned back to their hosts. Shirley herself had to admit, Richard was quite handsome. Although his seeming endless smile made him seem mischievous, his dark features gave him a mysterious feeling, which made Shirley quite intrigued.

The other Brooke boy was Lord Lyle who was no more than 7 or 8. Although he hadn't presented yet, the younger siblings were usual omegas. Lyle, much like his father, had a chubby face and light brown hair. He had his mother's baby blue eyes which gave him the overall appearance of innocence. But the look in his eyes matched the ones of his older brother; mischievous.

The two head family alphas shook hands and greeted each other. They shook with their hands, keeping their left on their omega.

After a moment Shirley sat back down as the two alphas spoke with each other. The first to greet Shirley was the youngest Brooke, Lyle. At first he tried to keep up a facade of importance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Holmes, I'm Lord Lyle Brooke."

With a small laugh Shirley joined in the act.

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Brooke, please call me Shirley. Why don't you come sit with me?"

It was very rare for people to bring their families to business dinners. It was even rarer that their families were enjoyable. Shirley found most children annoying and whinny. But there were always those few that were curious and full of surprises. Lyle gave a pleased small and hopped up onto the settee next to Shirley.

"What are we having for dinner?" The young boy asked.

Shirley smiled and remembered how many disgusting dinners she had scarf down because some dignitary was visiting and requested some foreign meal.

"Italian Chicken with pasta and rice with dumplings."

"And for dessert?"

"Chocolate Cake."

"I like it here."

"Hmmm, maybe I can trade you with Mycroft."

It wasn't until that moment that Shirley had noticed was there and talking Richard. The two seemed to be getting along quite well, much to Shirley annoyance-

Oh.

Two things happened all at once. Their impact had Shirley a bit dizzy for a moment. But she soon recomposed herself. One, as Mycroft and Richard were talk, Richard said something. Not just a something, but something made Mycroft's face fall. HIs expression, for 1.3 seconds, was one of frustration and irritation. The second thing that happened was that Richard's scent hit Shirley like a smack in the face. It was a calming yet terrifying thing.

In a word, it smelled like London.

Like something from a park in the middle of a city, or an oasis in the middle of a desert. It smelled of smoke, perhaps brunt from the bark of a tree. It was rich and smooth. Like a mixture of a finely aged wine and that new car smell. It was fresh and alluring, something that was both luring and repulsive. But there was something underneath it all, like the smell of your favorite dinner that fills the whole house and makes your mouth water.

If Shirley hadn't been acting the entire time her face would have paled. Her knees would have buckled and she would have been trembling. The fact that it took all her might to not submit should have scared her.

But she was acting, she wasn't some trembling child, she wasn't scared. So she made sure not to move one muscle out of place and continued to pretend listening to whatever Lyle was saying.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

><p>If you would like to see Mrs. Holmes dress: pics52548/Jens_


	15. Pleasing All Paries

**Chapter 15: Pleasing All Parties**

Mr. Holmes and Mr. Brooke were each seated at either end of the table with their omegas seated to their rights. On Mr. Brooke's left sat his son Richard and to Mr. Holmes left was his oldest Mycroft. Seated in between Richard and her mother was Shirley, and across from her and in between Mrs. Brooke and Mycroft was Lyle.

The servants came out served the first meal; soup. A creamy garlic soup was served in small white bowels with a small mint leave seated on the surface of the soup. Cloth made napkins were placed on laps and necks and the group began to eat their soup. The act of eating soup was a complex one. The first step is that you must know your place.

Mycroft, being the oldest and an alpha, could eat his at whatever pace he wanted. He set a steady pace for himself and gently sucked the soup off his spoon as he brought the entire oval into his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound as he ate. Mr. Holmes, Mr. Brooke, and Richard Brooke all took up the same pace.

As an omega, it's your job to be perfect. If you are perfect, then you are flawless. If you are flawed, then one might be disgusted with you. If you are disgusted, then you cannot be treasured. If you are not something to be treasured, then want is the point of you? Omegas are precious, they were supposed to be like rare jewels that should be hidden away or displayed for their beauty. So, Shirley, Mrs. Holmes, and Mrs. Brooke began eating their soup at a slow pace. Slowly and gently letting the soup flood onto their spoons, then cautiously, almost as if they were scared it might slip; they brought their soup up to their lips and slowly sucked on the spoon soundlessly.

All the while not a word was said. They continued eating as if they were completely oblivious to the other people at the table. It was only when Shirley was halfway through her bowel when she realized Richard had entirely deviated from the rest of the group at the table and was staring at her.

His head was fully turned towards her, a small almost invisible smirk played across his face. His eyes were half-shut, as if they were duping. All the while he continued to feed himself his soup without missing his mouth once or dipping anywhere. His hand was propped up on his elbow, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Shirley was almost certain everyone, except Lyle who seemed to be off in his own state, knew what Richard was doing. But still, they continued to ignore him and carried on in their own state of numbness.

Once they were finished the second meal was served and conversation soon made its way to the table.

* * *

><p>Mr. Howard Brooke was the head of a funding serves. His business had employees all over different countries that would set up fundraisers for different businesses. His last fundraiser in which he worked alongside Mr. Edward Holmes was a fundraiser for the Military. Mr. Holmes never liked these types of men; lots of money went through their hands, with the slight change of a single number over half of a organizations money could easily slip into their pockets.<p>

The Prime Alpha Group was an organization which was responsible for all alphas in their destruction. Laws, crimes, business, anything that has to do with any alpha and they'll know. To be invited to speak at their galas was a huge honor. This seemed to be the main course of their conversation. The Holmes were lucky enough to receive an invitation to the gala and promised the Brooke family that they would see them and be sure to listen to Howard's speech.

Although the omegas were allowed to speak during dinner conversations, Shirley didn't utter a word. Richard had yet to take his eyes off her, which unnerved her to no end. With him sitting so close to her, his scent didn't help her nerves either. But what made Shirley truly uncomfortable, was the fact that she began to blush.

This fact alone put her in a state.

"So Edward, in your letter you mentioned the new software."

"Ah yes, Project Green. It's a software that will enable it's user to control his or her home from their computers at work, their cell phone, or any wi-fi enabled device."

"Good god, all that from a software?!"

"Not exactly, it's a two-piece project. The software will enable the user, meaning it will keep record to all their accounts, what's being used and what's not. If someone has security cameras the software can let the user see what the cameras are seeing and even turn them off or on. But there comes with a catch, anyone will be able to get the software. For those who do they will be able to get the basics: control over outdoor lights, home security, cameras, etc. But there is also an advanced mode. This will only require one piece and gives the user complete control."

"Complete control? What do you mean?"

"The user will have access to any accounts that are opened within their household, they can choose what websites they household can visit and what they can't. They can even hack onto any devices, accounts, etc. It will give them complete control."

"How does that work? I mean, isn't the government worried that this could enable someone to control them?!"

"As you know, every device has a number. A product number, manufacturer number and so on. Before the user is able to have control they must enter the device number, the Wi-Fi password, they must also be logged into their account and have any other accounts logged in so they can have access to them."

"But what about the hacking? That would mean they wouldn't need all that security logged in such as passwords."

"Like I said, we're still working on it."

* * *

><p>Once they finished eating, they retired to the drawing room. Mr. Holmes and Mr. Brooke both resigned to smoking cigars and the ladies to having a small plate of dessert. Although Richard and Mycroft had spoken on multiple accounts during the remainder of the evening, it was obvious Richard's attention was fixed on Shirley.<p>

So it was that halfway through the evening, Mr. Holmes suggest Shirley take Richard on a tour of the manor grounds before it got too late. As Richard and Shirley rose from their seats in the drawing room, Richard put out his arm for Shirley to took, which she gladly did. Shirley showed Richard to a cobble stone pathway which lead from the house through the Holmes gardens. The gardens were one of the Holmes greatest achievements. For they were famous for their designs and rare species of plants. Their many fountains and marble statues were quite popular and were mention in varies magazines and articles.

"Miss. Holmes, I know that you are not a foolish girl and that you are cleverer than people give you credit for. So can I believe that you know the true intentions of my families visit tonight?"

"Yes Mr. Brooke, I happened to hear my father talking with my mother when the letter was first sent. Not only that, but it wasn't a hard leap, my father has wanted me to be bonded for some time now. Had it not been you, it would have been another."

"I had thought as much. Am I also correct to think that you had no choice in all this? Trust me when I say that it would not offend me if it so. My father has been pressuring me for many months now about getting myself settled down with an omega. I had no intentions to do so until my father mentioned to me about a Mr. Holmes inviting our family over for dinner. I agreed and told my father that I would come with them and on the least meet with Mr. Holmes' omega daughter. I am sorry if I am being to forward, but I must say that I am very glad I did agree."

Shirley felt a course of heat rush through her and a blush rise out of her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Brooke, I would be lying in saying to say that this night has been a total waste. You are correct in thinking that I had no choice. I was allowed a few short days back at my flat then I was called to stay here for the remained for the time until the New Year starts. I will confide in you that I have a very stubborn spirit, and because of this my father worried that I would never find a bondmate."

"Ha, I believe than we suffer from the same problem. If you'll have me, I'd like to make a proposal, a final solution to our final problem. You are a fine lady Shirley Holmes, one I would not mind sharing my life with, and over time I think we might become good friends. I do not trick myself into believing that we might love each other one day, for I find love to bothersome and rather annoying all together. But my belief is that we can rid our parent's of their worry should we bond. I can provide you with the money to continue your studies and I would give permission for you to join whatever workforce of your choosing. I do not need your answer this minute, as you know I will be staying here at the Holmes Manor until Christmas, but will require an answer by then."

Shirley gave a small smile and stopped them in the middle of the cobble stone path. "I do not need to think it over. It would be an honor and a pleasure to bond with you. I find you quite tolerable and would rather you than some proud and arrogant alpha who would keep me in his bed all day. With you I might still have a chance in having a life rather than becoming a waste and whore at the same time. Yes, I think our match will be quite pleasing to all parties."


	16. Phone Calls

**Chapter 16: Phone Calls**

* * *

><p>"Hello, John Watson speaking."<p>

There was static filled silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds, and then a high pitched voice screeched over the line.

"Johnny? It's your mum. Did you receive any letter concerning Harry? I was told it should gotten to you within the past few days."

John blink in surprise, his mum hadn't spoken to him in months, even before he had left for school. She had become a shell of herself after their father had died. John would have gladly given all the family responsibilities to his mother, but it became painfully obvious that wouldn't happen; she would stay in bed all day, for days she wouldn't eat, sleep became impossible without using sleeping pills. It got to the point where John was about to call a doctor. To hear her speak, and with such a cold emotionless voice, it was like a slap in the face.

"Yeah mum, I got the letter. School lets out in a few days; I was planning on picking her up-"

"No need, The Featherfield family decided to go ahead with the bonding. Clara is her bondmate now and alpha, so she was able to pick her up. They're planning sending her to a private rehab, the...oh what was it...Paradise Falls I believe it was. You can look it up online if you want more information on it."

"Oh. When will there be a ceremony? This is all pretty sudden-"

"There won't be one. They wanted to get this all over with so they went ahead and let them bond and them went down and got them registered."

"Whoa...I thought Harry had her heart set on having a ceremony?"

"Whoa...I thought Harry had her heart set on having a ceremony?" "Well...Sometimes you have to compromise. Oh yes, you should also be receiving a moving truck in a few days. I'm moving out; with both you and Harry gone this house is too big for one person. The new place, it's an apartment building closer to the Featherfield's house so I'll still be able to see Harry when she returns. Your stuff should arrive within the next the few days, I managed to get it all packed into about five or six boxes, so it shouldn't over crowd your place too much."

"John-"

"No mum, that is exactly what you're doing. And no one decided to talk to me about this?"

"*sigh* What do you think I'm doing right now? We're talking, so if you have anything to say about this-"

"Mum, what's done is done, I can't undo anything, so why the hell does it matter what I have to say about this? You and Harry went ahead and did what you two thought was best. Yes it's great that Harry and Clara are bond and Harry's getting help. Yes it's great that you've finally decided to come out and join the rest of the world for once. But did it ever occur to either of you two that I might have wanted to be there when all this happened?"

"Well I'm sorry John, but 'all this happened' last minute. I don't know what you want me to say or do, but like you said, what's done is done. You can go visit Harry at rehab to congratulate her, although I'm pretty sure she's still mad at you, not that I blame her..."

"What- what do you mean 'not that I blame her'."

"It was perfectly clear to everyone except you that we're not doing okay. Me and Harry were grieving and what do you do? You just get up and leave us! You all but abandoned us!"

"I didn't 'abandon' anyone! Harry had debts, you, like you said, were still grieving, and there was no way I'd be able to pay for school! There was no other way!"

"Just admit John, in truth your pleased about this!"

"And is that really that bad? Is it truly that horrible? That I'm actually happy and finally getting what I want for once?"

"No, but asking us to be happy for you is. How can you expect us to be happy knowing that you're going far away and getting shot at in some God forsaken desert?!"

"I never asked you to be happy about it, but a little support or encouragement once in awhile would be nice!"

"Well sorry! But THAT is too much to ask!"

John winced as he heard his mother slam the phone done. The all too familiar dial took the place of her voice until it was replaced with silence as John pocketed his phone. Well there goes all his Christmas plans; he might as well just stay at the dorms for Christmas.

It was when that the dorm door cracked opened and John's roommate came in buried beneath three layers of clothing. Greg's light brown hair had a lay of white seated neatly on the top of his head. The tip of his nose, ears and his cheeks had all a light pink tint to them from the freezing cold. His hands were covered by both gloves and mittens. His head was only protected with a long scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"You look like shite." Greg said as he began to take off each lay of clothing.

"You don't look much better." John sat as he slumped down onto his bed.

"Yeah, but I will once I get back from Florida! I'm gonna spend all day at the beach and get tanned so when I get back I can brag to everyone!"

"Hey Greg, it's not too late to change my mind is it?"

"Hmmm? Suppose not, we're leaving in a couple days so it might be hard to get a plane ticket. We got three rooms and each room has two beds in it. There's only five of us so there should be an extra bed, if not I'm sure one of us will be willing to share."

"Great! I'll check online for a ticket and let you know!"

* * *

><p>The group of boys met in the lobby for the dorms. With suitcase in hand, John walked down to the lobby where three of the guys were waiting. Greg had just gotten out of the shower last John had seen him and said he would be a little late. From what Greg had told him the three others were Jackson Young, a guy from the football team that John know, and two guys from Greg's English class, Alex and Sam Peterson.<p>

"Hey Jackson!" John called out as he neared the men.

"Hey Johnny! Alex, Sam, this is John Watson. This guy saved our arses during Sports week."

As they shook hands a thud sound came from the stairwell. Greg Lestrade was all packed and was lugging down a suitcase and a duffel bag. "Look who finally decided to join us!" Shouted Sam as they all began to pick up their luggage.

"Yeah yeah, kept it down will ya Sam! We don't need you getting us in trouble right before we leave!"

As they took their things and headed out to Greg's car, John took a second and looked back towards the dorms. The next time he would be back he would be going into training for military. Not real training mind you, it was like going through a preview of what they would be going through, an exam rather to see if they could handle going out into the war. But John was sure he would make it, and then he would finish school, go into training and then off to wherever they ship him to. He would have to get use to traveling, being in the sun all the time.

But nothing could prepare him for the true experience of war.

* * *

><p>In another part of London, Shirley Holmes sat in her bedroom at her parent's house. She and Richard had announced their engagement, and as they expected, both their parents were ecstatic. Although Mr. Holmes wanted them bonded and married as soon as possible, both the Brookes' and Shirley thought it best to wait and plan a proper ceremony.<p>

At the moment, Richard was off with Mycroft and Mr. Holmes 'hunting'. Although if they were truthful it was more of an examination. Apparently, Mycroft had been keeping tabs on Richard. He found that Richard had more than a little influence in his father's work. There had been three different scandals that centered on them and Richard 'took care' of all them. When a scandal first came into light, they were able to track it down to the Brooke's company. From there it seemed Richard took over and was able to pin-point it one of their workers. It wasn't uncommon; a worker changes a number and pockets some of the money the company makes.

But Mycroft being the nosy prat that he was had to look into the matter himself. Meaning that Shirley wasn't going to see Richard until that night when the men returned. Planning for the wedding wasn't going to start until the Holidays were over. Which Shirley was very glad for, she wasn't exactly too thrilled on getting married.

Bored out of her mind, Shirley was beginning to itch with the need of something to do. An idea struck her; she went over to the nightstand next to her bed. On the nightstand was a pink 50's phone, it had fluffy pink feathers on the receiver.

"Hello, is Molly Hooper there?"

"This is Molly, who is this?"

"Molly, it's Shirley, we have the same chemistry class."

"Oh, Shirley! C-can I help you?"

"Yes actually. Is it true that you are interning at the morgue at Bart's?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Cause I need your help. Have they done an autopsy on Crystal Mills?"

"Ummm...Yes, why?"

"I need to see the report!"

"What?! Shirley I can't! I almost got caught last time I helped you! The only reason Olivia hasn't reported me was because I promised her I'd-"

"Molly this is important! Could you at least tell me what the report was?"

"*sigh* Fine...Cause of death was overdose. We found drugs in her system, but the drugs aren't what killed her. Instead, the drugs in her system mixed with the suppressors that were already in her system cause her heart to stop. As you know, there are different types of suppressors. Miss. Mills had been taking Ultra-Plus. During an Omega's heat, their heart rate picks up to their MHR, their Maximum Heart Rate. Ultra-Plus helps by lowering an Omega's Heart. While most drugs cause the users heart rate to speed up, with the mixture of Ultra-Plus it causes the drug to have an opposite effect, which in turns slows the heart so much that it eventually stops."

"And that was what killed Crystal?"

"Yeah...she must have been taking suppressors in secret and then at the party someone must have given her drugs. With the mixture of the both caused her heart to stop."

"In secret? No one knew she was taking suppressors?"

"Crystal was living off of her parent's money, and according to their records she wasn't on suppressors. So she must have gotten them from someone else or with her own money."

"Right...Any news on the investigation?"

"Why would they investigate? Isn't it obvious? I mean, there were plenty of people at the party who were doing drugs; she could have gotten it from anybody! The kids who planned the party all said they had no clue there was any drugs there and the kids they brought back who were too intoxicated were too far out to even remember they even took drugs! There were no cameras; no one even had a past with drugs-!"

"Molly Wait! Say that again!"

"-...There were no cameras, no one even had a past with drugs."

"So, no one, not even the kids who were completely stoned, had drugs in the past?"

"Well...No, the police say they were 'hit-and-quit'."

"So if since none of them had any drug history than the person who was giving out the drugs must have been sober, or at least mostly sober. So he or probably fled the scene when the police arrived. Ask the kids if they are missing any money. If they are than it could be anyone. If no one is missing money they it will mostly likely be a person of greater status or at least comes from money."

"Okay... I'll- Ummm, let them know...Anything else?"

"No, bye!"

"Okay...Um, bye."

*Click*


End file.
